Problems
by chibifirewolf
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke live together, Gaara and kiba are going out, they're all friends. Sasuke has emotional problems and Naruto has a horrid past. AU Yaoi lemon naruSasu KibaGaara lime sasugaara lots of great stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own thses characters just the plot of this story. Chapters may be long and this IS a yaoi story!

Sasuke had awoken from his slumber at 7:45 am. He went to his dresser to find some clothes to put on over his black and blue boxers he currently had on, he pulled out a long dark blue jersey with the number 69 on the front and the word's Canson Hoops on the back, Sasuke then pulled out some knee long black basketball shorts. He put his clothes on and walked out of his room sleepily. He made his way to the bathroom, combed his long blackish blue tinted hair and checked on the three studs he had in his right ear.

"Now all I need to do is pierce the other one," He told himself out of the bad habit he had of doing so all the time. Sasuke made his way out side to the basketball court that was located outside of his house, took his basketball and started to practice, not willing to go wake his roommate, Naruto up for breakfast.

"He'll make it up himself. I'm tired of being like an older brother for now." Sasuke once again was telling himself.

Naruto woke up slowly, hearing the sound of a basketball outside of the house. He slowly sat up rubbing his hands on his eyes, clear blue eyes adjusting to the morning sun. He looked at the clock it said 8:00 am. He got up off his bed and started toward his dresser; he pulled out some clothes and started towards the shower. Once in the bathroom, he started to strip off his blue and black striped boxers, once off he started the shower. He got in feeling the hot water slide down his body dampening his golden blonde hair.

15 minutes later, he got out and pulled on his plain black t-shirt, sticking to his skin because of the water. Next, he pulled on his boxers and a pair of baggy black jeans, not caring about his hair he went to go make breakfast. As he left the bathroom, he accidentally ran into a cabinet knocking over the lamp "oh shit!" Naruto said and dived for the lamp. Instead of catching the lamp he fell flat on his face, the lamp shattered with a loud crash.

Sasuke stopped playing basketball after about 5-10 min because He had heard a crash and new Naruto must be awake. He got in the front door to see Naruto laying flat on his face.

"My God Naruto! Do you always have to be so loud?!" Sasuke was scolding him as he walked over the glass and to the broom cupboard and got the broom and dust pan out to clean up the lamp that happened to come from France that his English teacher had once given to him which happened to be expensive.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to I just wasn't looking where I was going. That lamp shouldn't have been there anyways." whined Naruto defensively. Naruto hurriedly sat up and brushed himself off. Because he was so wet, he had little pieces of red carpet sticking to his chest.

"Shit! Now I have to go change!' Naruto hurried to his room and picked up a black sweatshirt with a picture of a skull on fire in the middle. He hurriedly pulled it on and ran out of his room to go eat "ow! Ah shit!" Naruto had ran right into the pile of glass that Sasuke was currently trying to clean up, little pieces of it getting stuck in his feet causing him to bleed.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts!" yelled Naruto.

"YOU...IDIOT!!!!!!! OHMIGAWD!!!!" Sasuke was laughing so hard tears were falling from his eyes.

"YOU NUMBNUT!!!! HAHAAA YOU HAVE TO PULL THE HAHAAAAA FUCKIN HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GLASS OUT OH MY GOD!!!!" Sasuke couldn't stop laughing at how funny this scene was. It had been a while since he had had an eventful morning and he enjoyed it as much as if he had won a basketball game.

"This isn't funny!" yelled Naruto as he backed away and sat down starting to pull the glass out of his feet. 'At least the carpet is red' he thought as his feet began to bleed even more. After a few seconds of the glass being pulled out the cuts would slowly begin to heal. Within minutes, all the cuts were healed. Naruto got up and glared at Sasuke as he made his way to the kitchen. He was half way to the kitchen when all of a sudden he slipped on the rug.

"Ah shit that hurt. What the hell is up with today!" he said to himself angrily as he sat on the floor rubbing his head.

"HA!! This is just like TV and yes it's funny!" Sasuke had stopped laughing and started to put the pile of glass in the garbage can. "Dude we need to go to the store or somethin cuz we ain't got no food!" Sasuke complained as he opened the fridge, his stomach growling in protest to no food.

"I have a basketball game later this after noon, you coming? Were all going out to the movies afterwards."

Sasuke was thinking about his rival basketball teem the team called the Gardettos. Sasuke was team captain on his small three people team the Canson Hoops and his team and the team Gardettos had been fighting over a basketball court near the school and finally the team captain, Shikamaru had decided that his team should go against Sasuke's instead of having this huge fight. They agreed on a three on3 and that would happen today.

"Oh yeah u have to fight the gardy whatever they're called people. Oh wait I mean play. Well anyways yeah I'm coming, not like there's anything else for me to do." Naruto said the suddenly he realized somethin, "WE HAVE NO FOOD! WHO ATE ALL THE FRICKEN FOOD!" he yelled just realizing what Sasuke had said. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna starve, I can't go without breakfast!" Naruto whined.

"God will you shut up?" Sasuke went over to where Naruto was still sitting and gave him a small slap in the face to try to shut him up.

"And it's NOT gardy it's GARDETTOS" Sasuke was getting a little annoyed at Naruto and stood there staring down at him, his black eyes narrowed.

"If you want food that bad then go to the store i mean your 16 and have a driver's license, go drive you don't need me to come with you. I'm going to the store later if you wanna wait but if you go now then I'll go I'm just not gonna drive."

"Hey that hurt! what's up with things hurting me today" Naruto complained, he hurriedly got his keys and ran outside to get into Sasuke's car, 'hope he doesn't mind if it's wrecked' thought Naruto. "Maybe i should do a race, get a little extra cash." with a wicked grin he went to the car. He forgot to turn off the car alarm so when he pulled the handle of the car door the alarm suddenly went off.

"OHMYFUCKENGAWD!"yYelled Naruto, 'what a day this is going to be' thought Naruto as he hurriedly searched for the pad that would turn the alarm off.

"HEY! THATS MY CAR NARUTO!!" Sasuke shouted as he ran out to him, reached into Naruto's pocket, and pushed the alarm off, never taking the key pad out of his pockets. He removed his hand and asked, "What in god's name do you think your doing with my car?" Sasuke said monotone. He smirked.

"Well I was going to go to the store and my car is totally wrecked from the last time." Naruto said remembering the feel of Sasuke's' hand in his pocket. He felt his heart start to beat faster, not knowing why. He thought that maybe it was from the headache that was starting to form.

"uh hu" Sasuke sad as he watched Naruto's body movement for any sign of discomfort Sasuke opened the drivers door and got in then he asked, "Gimmie the keys Naruto, I'll drive now that I remember your car was totaled by none other than YOU"

"Fine" said Naruto. As Naruto gave Sasuke the keys their fingers brushed lightly, Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Naruto hurriedly shook off the feeling of arousal getting into the passenger seat feeling a little uncomfortable of what he was feeling. He tried to focus on what type of ramen to eat. A picture of Sasuke naked in the shower flashed quickly through his brain Naruto looked over at Sasuke and blushed, quickly turning away.

"What?" Sasuke asked seeing Naruto blush. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car with a vroom. They pulled out of the drive way and drove to town where Sasuke stopped at McDonalds.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned in a light voice.

Another picture of Sasuke flashed through Naruto's head this time of Sasuke kissing Naruto passionately on the mouth. Naruto blushed even more then he snapped back to reality "uh...Wha? oh a double cheese burger no cheese, light on the mayo make it 2 please." another picture flashed through of Sasuke gently caressing his cock, Naruto pushed the thought away his cock pressing uncomfortably against his jeans, Naruto shifted trying to hide it from Sasuke.

"Dude Cheese burgers don't have mayo. Why are you red? I didn't hit you that hard! God." Sasuke studied Naruto carefully and decided to stop so he could order him his 'mayo' burgers.

After he paid for those he continued to study Naruto (as there was no eating allowed in the car) He noticed Naruto's arousal and smirked.

"Naruto, do you want me to fix 'that'?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Naruto's arousal.

"I mean you don't really hide it that well"

Naruto stared at him with his mouth wide open trying desperately to register what Sasuke had just said. Naruto started to turn even redder and started to try and will his erection down 'ohmygawd this is so embarrassing' thought Naruto not knowing what to say to Sasuke.

"ha you should see your face, you look like an apple. Anyway no need to be embarrassed I was joking."

Sasuke had pulled up to the basketball court near the school to see Gaara standing there facing one of the Gardettos players which happened to be Lee, They were arguing

"Hey Gaara! where's Kiba?" Sasuke asked

"HE'S NOT GOING TO FUCKIN SHOW! HE SUCH A FAT ASS CHICKEN HE SAID HE DIDN'T WANNA FIGHT OR PLAY AT ALL AND NOW WE HAVE TO FORFIT!!!!" Gaara was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"That's okay we can always play at my place lets leave these losers to there sappy court, and for Kiba we don't need him." Sasuke was trying to clam Gaara down.

"For now Gaara get in the car were going to the movies. We have to take the moron with us to." Sasuke said as he pointed to Naruto in the front seat.

"Move to the back, Naruto!" Sasuke wanted Gaara to sit in the front so he could avoid all the awkward stuff Naruto might say to him about his comment.

"yeah well leave them to 'THERE SAPPY COURT!'" Gaara said as he emphasized the sappy court so as the tam could hear him.

"Sappy court? what the hell were you thinking you sissy man, the word sappy?!" Gaara looked at Sasuke stupidly.

"What? that's all I could think of." Sasuke answered him still staring at Naruto.

"how about their dumb ass court, idiot paradise" said Naruto as he moved to the back of the car, he was trying not to think about what Sasuke had said. Naruto felt a little twinge of jealousy in his chest. he wanted to sit by Sasuke, Gaara should just move his fat ass he thought.

"Thank you Naruto..." Sasuke said teasingly as he got in the car followed by Gaara in the passenger seat.

"Hey Naruto I'll let you eat your burgers for now just don't get anything on the seat okay?!" Sasuke had said.

"What movie are we seeing Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"Uhhhh I Dunno...Hey Naruto!? What movie do you wanna see? It better be a horror got it?" Sasuke said starting the car and driving towards the movies.

Gaara sat there silently not wanting to talk to either of them still pissed about Kiba, His own boyfriend!

"uh...how about silent hill." said Naruto as he tried to eat his un-cheesed cheese burger, accidentally dropping the burger on the ground when the car started to move.

"Sure. AH NARUTOOOOO!!!!" Sasuke shouted and parked the car as he watched in the mirror as the burger fell to the floor. he took of his seat belt and began to reach and pick up the burger when he felt a hand grasp his ass. It was Gaara.

"What the Hell!?! Gaara let go of my ass!" Sasuke said as he left the burger to turn around and push Gaara.

"Sorry, to tempted, won't do it again." Gaara blushed, "But it is firm you got a good future." Gaara complimented.

Sasuke blushed a little then said, "Sorry Gaara I would but I can't, I got my mind on someone else." Sasuke then went back to try and pick up the burger again, he stopped for a split second and looked Naruto strait in the eye's.

"uh... sorry bout the burger Sasuke it just kind of fell." said Naruto a little shaken about the look from Sasuke but he felt relieved that he didn't like Gaara.

Sasuke sighed," no prob' Naruto."

They drove into the theater parking lot Sasuke got out followed by Gaara and they started to walk to the ticket booth leaving Naruto in the car.

Gaara grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and held on tight.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked a little amused

"Is it so wrong to like someone?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke smirked, "No I guess it doesn't hurt." He let Gaara hold onto him.

Naruto watched Gaara grab onto Sasuke's arm. he quickly got up and ran out of the car. when he caught up to Gaara and Sasuke they were at the ticket booth. he squeezed in between Gaara and Sasuke saying "hey guys who's paying? I'm hungry again can we get some popcorn?" 'no way am I gonna let Gaara get Sasuke' thought Naruto

"whoa, Heyyyyy" Sasuke complained as Gaara let go of his arm.

"I'm paying." Gaara said as he glared at Naruto.

"No more food Naruto you just ate." Sasuke said sternly.

"3 for silent hill." Gaara was telling the ticket lady as she handed him 3 tickets he took one and gave the other two to Sasuke who took his and then gave the last one to Naruto, There hands touched and Sasuke studied Naruto to see what he was going to do.

'Naruto's acting strange. this might be fun.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto blushed at the touch of his hand and Sasuke's' touching. he made sure to stay firmly between Gaara and Sasuke as he took the ticket. he gave Gaara a smirk as they started to walk.

they walked into the theater room 12.The Movie had started.

Sasuke sat in the theater next to Gaara and Gaara put his hand on Sasuke's knee and started to ride it up towards Sasuke's crotch.

"Mmmm" Sasuke felt his cock harden at Gaara's touch.

Gaara moved his hand up towards Sasuke's shorts lining and slipped his hand down through his shorts and boxers to his pulsing organ, aware Naruto was there. Sasuke gasped. "That's good." Sasuke moaned a little. Gaara started to stroke up and down the organ to the tip and started to smear the pre-cum over the tip, licking the way it felt between his fingers. Sasuke started to sweat and his breathing increased as he felt Gaara's hands move up and down his member. His stomach tightened. "More Gaara, go faster...plea...please." Sasuke whispered as he bucked a little. unaware of the people in the row above seeing as they were the only people in the bottom row.

"what the hell are u 2 doing!" whispered Naruto trying to keep his voice from raising. a little bit of his anger at Gaara showed in his voice. oh how he wished to hurt him. 'maybe i should just neuter the ass hole' a picture of Naruto ringing Gaara's neck like a bird flashed through his mind.

"ohhh but Naruto I'm just getting started!" Gaara said in a husky whisper.

"oh mmmmm Gaaaaraaa" Sasuke was trying to keep control of himself. Gaara started to pump faster and faster and held his thumb over Sasuke's slit so he couldn't cum.

"Ahh Gaara let meeeee...ahh pl...please...ga...Garraaaaaa!!!" Sasuke was trying not to yell but he did as Gaara let his seed shoot out on his boxers but mostly Gaara's hand.

Sasuke was panting hard and dazed, he was tired like he had just run a marathon.

"Good thing no one heard you Sasuke, you cum fast." Gaara commented

"you guys are so weird" said Naruto and he got up and started walking to the car. he was desperately tying not to punch Gaara. though in his mind entertained thoughts of what he would do if he got the chance. when Naruto got to the car he noticed that it was locked as yet again that day he set off the alarm. He decided that he didn't want to ride in the same car as Gaara so he started the long walk home.

Sasuke smirked at Gaara and noted the comment that he was weird from Naruto's point of view. "This movies boring Gaara plus now that the morons gone he's gonna expect dinner." Sasuke said to Gaara

"Okay fine you leave I'll get a ride home from Kiba, I wanna watch the rest of the movie. Bye" Gaara commented as he started to watch the movie again not caring that his hand was still covered in Sasuke's cum.

Sasuke walked out to the bathroom and went to a stall took off his shorts then the 'wet' boxers put back on his shorts and for some weird reason threw the boxers away. 3

'Man hopefully I didn't scar the poor kid for life' Sasuke thought as he walked toward his now beeping car. he turned the alarm off and got in.

'guess Naruto wanted to walk, better go find him before he gets hurt' Sasuke thought with a frown. Knowing the blond he could trip over a bug and kill himself, it could happen.

He started the engine and drove off toward the street, he only drove a couple yards and rounded a corner to see Naruto walking, "Hey! Blondie want a ride? if not you can walk, I'm just trying to be nice." Shouted Sasuke.

"why should I have a ride, not like u care about what happens to me" sulked Naruto. he looked down at the ground and kept on walking, trying to not look at Sasuke. man did he want to get into that car.

'I will not get in, I will not give him the satisfaction.' thought Naruto.

he looked over at Sasuke, man did he look hot in his basketball jersey and shorts. he looked at the number 69,

'well now that gives some interesting thoughts' thought Naruto as he pictured him and Sasuke 69ing. Naruto blushed and quickly pushed the thought out of his head.

'what use is it to think about that, it's never gonna happen. Sasuke doesn't like me he likes Gaara, I'm just the stupid annoying kid that hangs around and needs to be looked at. why would he like me?' thought Naruto getting more and more depressed. the longer he thought about it the more he was convinced that Sasuke hated him. considering the fact that he was, after all, a nuisance.

Sasuke felt bad for making the poor kid depressed. He parked next to the side walk and turned off the car, he stepped out," Of course I care about you, if I didn't then I wouldn't be living with you. Got it?" Sasuke was saying as he was moving towards Naruto, he went up behind him and grabbed him around the waist as he said, "Come on Narutooooo lets go home...get in the car pleaseeee Oni-kuuuuun." Sasuke was trying to coax Naruto back to his fun loving self he didn't like to see him in a depressive state.

"oni-kun... that's all I am to you, a little brother. I don't want to be only your little brother!" yelled Naruto. all of a sudden Naruto realized what he had just said. he looked at Sasuke then turned away.

"forget what I just said... it meant nothing." whispered Naruto quietly. he started to cross the street. as he started to cross he didn't see the car coming around the corner.

"Naruto, Naruto come back.." Sasuke started to run after Naruto, then he saw the blue corvette coming around the corner, "NARUTO MOVE!!!!!" Sasuke jumped in front of the car and pushed Naruto to the other side of the street as the corvette swerved out of the way and ran up the other end of the sidewalk.

"Dude! you people okay?" The driver yelled.

Sasuke was just standing there in shock, in the middle of the street, he answered, "Ye- Yeah we're all good." Sasuke didn't even look at the driver as he realized what just happened. The driver drove off with Sasuke's consent.

"N...Naru...NARUTO! Ar… are you okay?" Sasuke was shaken. He ran over to were Naruto was lying on the sidewalk where he had pushed him.

"ye..yeah I'm ok. why are you asking me? you're the one who jumped in front of the fricken car not me. good thing he swerved or you were gonna be road kill. what the hell were you thinking." said Naruto realizing that Sasuke had saved him, he didn't like it one bit. ' I guess I owe him' thought Naruto as he quickly stood up and started brushing off his pants. now having yet again fallen down.

"what is up with my clothes getting dirty today!" said Naruto angrily noticing that he now had a grass stain on his favorite pair of pants.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING?!!!! ME WHAT WAS I I I I THINKING?!!!!!! OMYGOD NARUTO YOU WALKED IN THE MIDDLE IN THE FRICKEN ASS STREET!!! I SAVED YOUR ASS YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL, I TRIED TO TELL YOU TO GET IN THE CAR BUT YOU BEING SUCH A STUBBEREN ASS MULE YOU DECIDED TO TRY AND COMMET UNKNOWING SUICIDE!" Sasuke was yelling at the top of his lungs he wanted to calm down but he couldn't he just stood there staring at Naruto sweating from adrenaline and nerves.

"Pleaase Naruto can we go home now are you done?!!" Sasuke was shaking hard and couldn't stop. He wanted nothing more than to get Naruto home safely and to take a nice hot shower eat and maybe play some video games before bed.

"..." Naruto said nothing as he walked across the street and to the car. slowly he opened up the passengers door and got in. trying not to think about how Sasuke absolutely does officially hate his guts. 'he looked really mad' thought Naruto 'i hope he doesn't stay mad'. Naruto stared at his feet and waited for Sasuke to get in the car and start to yell at him more.

Sasuke wasn't finished yet he was ready for some hard core yelling. He expected a better fight from Naruto though. He followed Naruto across the street to the car he got in as well and started the engine.

'Okay calm talk to him calm, no one likes to be yelled at...calm' Sasuke was trying to calm his nerves though he was still shaking.

"Naruto...WHAT! WERE YOU!!!! THINKING?!?!?! going out into the FRICKEN MIDDLE OF THE STREET ALMOST GETTING ME AND YOU KILLED.." Sasuke stopped. He didn't want to yell no more.

"Naruto...I'm sorry you had to go to the movies and see what Gaara and I did but hey he was lonely from his boyfriend and what was I supposed to do? I didn't mean to yell at you back there either you just scared the shit out of me and I thought if I didn't yell I wouldn't get through to you." Sasuke was trying to catch Naruto's eye but he was staring at his feet.

"you didn't have to yell at me. it's not like I'm 5."said Naruto oddly calm after what had just happened. but in his voice was a tint of disappointment, maybe he had wanted to get hit. it would've been better then sitting here looking at his feet and listening to Sasuke try to explain him and Gaara's actions. a feeling of sadness and heartbreak came over Naruto and he tried not to look at Sasuke as he fought back tears. 'why the hell am I crying, there's nothing to cry about' thought Naruto 'please don't let me cry, not in front of Sasuke.' Naruto stared at his feet even harder, if that was even possible.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and started driving. He didn't want to embarrass Naruto even more than he already was.

"I'm sorry Naruto I'll try not to yell." Sasuke said faintly, he reached his hand over and stroked the golden locks that were Narutos hair.

Naruto felt even worse, he didn't want Sasuke to feel sorry for him. as Sasuke's hand stroked Naruto's blonde hair, a small tear fell from his eye, with that came the rest of his tears. he didn't want to cry, he hadn't cried for 3 years. Naruto remembered his vow of how he would never cry again. he cried even more as he realized that he was so useless that he couldn't even keep a promise that he himself had made.

'He must be thinking of his parents' Sasuke thought as he was trying to drive and figure stuff out at the same time. ' we do have a lot in common, were both orphans we both are a little crazy we both hate it when we get yelled at.' Sasuke was listing on and on in his head.

"Naruto it's okay to cry, I don't care." Sasuke was whispering. He stopped at a stop light and turned to face Naruto, he took his hand from Narutos hair and turned Naruto's head to make it so he was facing him, "You're fine, you don't need to cry anymore." Sasuke didn't know what else to say, he took his hand and caressed Naruto's cheek wiping some of the tears away.

Naruto blinked his dark blue eyes as he stared into the deep gray of Sasuke's. and then, without thinking, he slowly leaned forward and gently kissed Sasuke. Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he tasted Sasuke's warm lips and felt a strange heat flow through his body. then he pulled back and looked at Sasuke then started to blush and stare at his feet again.

Sasuke was wide eyed as He felt Naruto kiss him. 'finally' he thought.

Sasuke smiled and turned his attention back to the road as the stop light was now green.

They pulled into Sasuke's drive way and Sasuke got out of his car and got his keys to unlock the house.

"you coming Naruto?" Sasuke asked seeing Naruto still in the car.

"yeah, I'm coming" said Naruto as he got out of the car and headed for the door. once he got up the steps he waited for Sasuke to unlock the door. as he waited he looked around at the familiar site. their house was a 2 story building painted blue with white rimmed windows. the lawn in the front was a deep green and neat. the back yard was surrounded by a dark brown fence that Naruto was gonna paint white whenever he got the time. in the yard stood a giant oak tree with a fountain behind it flowing water around the tree in a circle, making the tree have it's own little island. growing along the small stream was some white lily's. all in all the house looked extremely girly except for the front door. the door was a huge dark brown oak door that had on it a knocker in the shape of a golden dragon, it's claws holding a giant ring, which of course was the knocker.

Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside the living room / kitchen he headed towards his room, when he got there he went through his dresser and pulled out a plain black tee shirt and some sweats and some new boxers. he went and started the shower, he left his clothes in the bathroom and went back out to the living room /kitchen, "Naruto I'm taking a shower. do you need to use the bathroom for anything before I get in?" Sasuke asked.

" hey do u mind if I take a shower with you? I want to go for a walk before it gets dark out" said Naruto as he went and pulled out a pair of baggy army jeans and a camouflage hoodie with another black t-shirt.

Sasuke stared agape at Naruto blankly for a moment before considering the matter. 'Humm well it does have a master bath/shower' Sasuke was twisting the ideas around for a moment before saying, "nahh I'm just gonna jump in then out."

'sorry Naruto but I rather wait till later' Sasuke thought with a grin.

"ok I'll talk to ya later then." said Naruto. as he walked he pulled off his shirt and revealed his toned body. when he got into the bathroom he shut the door, forgetting to lock it. he quickly changed the water temp. making sure that the water wasn't to hot nor to cold. he put it to a swimming pool temperature and then continued to strip off the rest of his clothes, leaving them on the floor as he got into the shower.

"okay then take my shower time." Sasuke complained as he walked to the fridge, "I guess I deserved it" Sasuke said to himself. He made a sandwich and then cooked some TV dinner for Naruto to eat. He decided he was to tired to take a shower and headed straight to is room to sleep.

after the shower Naruto started to look for a towel. after searching the entire bathroom he realized that it was laundry day so all the towels were in the laundry room. he didn't want to get the carpet wet and he didn't want to sleep in wet clothes either. he decided that the other option was for Sasuke to get him one. so, to make sure Sasuke woke up, he yelled "OHMYFUCKENGOD! THERE'S A FIRE! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO!' 'man am I gonna pay for this' thought Naruto.

"mm huh? FIRE?!!!" Sasuke got out of bed in only his boxer's not remembering he had changed. he ran to the bathroom "FIRE FIRE WHERE NARUTO WHERES THA FIRE...fire?" Sasuke was staring blankly at the Naked Naruto. SMACK Sasuke had slapped Naruto across the face so hard it left a red mark. "DO NOT! yell fire when there is no fire. You need a towel? I'll get you one god!"

Sasuke ran down stairs and got 4 towels he ran back up stairs and handed one to Naruto and put the rest in the cupboard.

he went back to bed.

despite being smacked by Sasuke Naruto fell on the floor cracking up. 'oh god that was great!' thought Naruto as he attempted to stand up just to fall down on the floor laughing even harder. after about 30 minutes of nonstop laughing, Naruto managed to get himself back together to the point where he was only having small laughing fits. he hurriedly got dressed as he was now dry and went to his room. the minute he laid down on the bed he fell straight asleep, having been to worn down from the day. as he slept he dreamed.

Naruto was standing in a pitch black room. he couldn't see a thing. all of a sudden a spot light came on and focused on him. 'what the heck is going on' thought Naruto. "hello is anybody there" he yelled. his voice echoed over and over again. "is anyone there, there, there. there." 'how creepy thought Naruto. he turned around and then there was no more darkness. in it's place was a scene of the past. a 4 year old boy was sleeping in his bed he was tossing and turning when a sound came from the room next to his, his parents room. he awoke with a start from the nightmare in which he had been dreaming. he looked around curiously, blue eyes still filled with fear that maybe a monster would pop out and come and take him away. the little boy got out of his bed and pulled on his barney pajama's. quickly, he walked past the window, the light of the full moon causing his blonde hair to look golden.

as he walked out into the hall he thought that he felt someone staring at him from within the shadows. he looked around but could see no one. he picked up his pace and knocked on his parents door. there was no reply, so he knocked again. this time when they did not answer he opened the door a little bit and peaked in. through the crack he saw his parents, arms cut off and heads hanging from the ceiling, eyes and mouths' open in terror. the young boy quickly closed the door, but before he did one of the heads suddenly said "Naruto, he's coming for you"

Naruto turned away from the scene just to see Sasuke standing there. Naruto tried to say something but he couldn't and then something black with eyes red as the devils came up behind and chopped off Sasukes arms with the axe. as blood spurt out of the wounds Sasuke screamed. then the black devil took his axe and aimed it at Sasukes head. with one swift swing the devil cut off Sasukes head. then the black devil took Sasukes head and drilled a hole through as blood spilled onto the black devils robe. he chanted words and praises to the full moon. and then he strung a string through Sasukes head and hung it on the ceiling and all Naruto could do was stand there. he wanted to run but his body wouldn't let him. then, as Naruto was standing there Sasuke's head turned to face his. eyes gouged out Sasuke's head said "it's all your fault Naruto, it's all your fault."

Naruto woke up with a start and screamed. his body sweating he sat up and held his knees close to him as he heard in his head, Sasuke's voice saying that it was his fault, it was always his fault.

Sasuke woke up from the nice dream he was having to hear a familiar voice screaming. He got up sleepily and walked out of his room. 'what did he do this time, a spider maybe.' Sasuke was thinking. He went to Naruto's room and opened the door to behold a sight he had never seen, Naruto drenched in sweat in the fetal position, all color was drained from his face.

"Naruto? hey Naruto snap out of it! come on!" Sasuke sat next to Naruto and shook him, not hard just enough to maybe snap him out of whatever was going on in his head. "Hey come on now don't do this Naruto" Sasuke knew that Naruto was not the steadiest person when it came to emotions and if he was in shock he wouldn't snap out of it, and that wouldn't be good.

Naruto slowly turned his head and looked at Sasuke. he lifted his shaking hand and touched Sasukes cheek. "sa...Sas… Sasuke" whispered Naruto and then he broke down and started to cry for the second time that day.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke was happy Naruto had snapped out of it. He stood up and went through Naruto's dresser and pulled out a extra long blue tee and undressed the shaking Naruto and then dressed him in the tee so then he wouldn't be wet with sweat when he went back to bed. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close to his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong Naruto-kun" Sasuke whispered softly. Sasuke started to rock back and forth trying to calm him.

"m...my pa...parents, their heads hanging. black devil. Chants. death. you, head cut off and arms. screaming. eyes gouged out... yo...you said it wa …was m... my fault that you died. and there was blood, and barney, and me." stuttered Naruto feeling like he was gonna pass out. still shaking he looked at Sasuke, fearing that if he didn't he would disappear and the black devil would get him. his dark blue eyes filled back up with tears and fears at the thought.

"My god Naruto...you dreamed about your parents..." Sasuke was trying to calm Naruto down, he new how. 'I told him I would do it later.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke dried Naruto's tears and flipped him on his back pinning his wrist up at the top of the bed with his hand. he leaned in and kissed Naruto nipping and licking at his lips for entrance.

Naruto opened his mouth feeling his heart race with the pace of the kiss. pictures of his daydreams flashed into his mind 'it's happening' thought Naruto. Naruto moved his lips against Sasukes asking for more as he tasted Sasuke's sweet lips yet again that day. slowly as the kiss wore on Naruto realized that he couldn't breathe. his face slowly started to turn blue.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and broke the kiss, "heh, Naruto you breath through your nose...dobe." Sasuke chuckled and bent down to kiss him again this time entering the moist cavern and tracing the top of Naruto's mouth with his tongue. Sasuke slipped his free hand up Naruto's shirt fingering his nipple.

Naruto broke the kiss and turned his head away.

"What, does it not feel good?" Sasuke asked puzzled at why Naruto had moved away. Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist worried it was because he held them to hard.

"no it's not that" said Naruto.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke was still confused. He stared blankly at Naruto his arousal paining him.

"well...um. I'm still a virgin" said Naruto sheepishly as he blushed.

"Is that all? well then I'll go slow." Sasuke reassured him as he nibbled on his earlobe. He continued to the teasing of Naruto's nipple and with his other hand he pulled off Naruto's shirt, leaving Naruto in his boxers under Sasuke. Sasuke made his way from nibbling on his ear lobe to spreading hot kisses throughout Naruto's body feeling the need to explore every inch of the young teens' skin.

Naruto loved the feel of Sasuke exploring his body. he felt himself quickly becoming aroused. "hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer he didn't want no more talking he continued to attack Naruto's body with his tongue and lips soon he made his way to his boxers and pulled them off he nipped at his navel and left a trail of saliva from there to the inside of his hip.

"uh… oh" Naruto moaned but determined to say something he blurted out " Sasuke, will you give me head?"

Sasuke smirked he moved his mouth to the pulsing organ and licked the head of his member then he slipped his tongue into the fiery slit, tasting pre-cum. He took his mouth from the organ and asked, "do you like that" he smirked as he stared into the child's blue eye's thinking of how he could drown himself in the deepness of what looked like a sea.

"oh...yeah. Sasuke more." moaned Naruto. Narutos deep, dark, blue eyes closed with pleasure. he leaned his head back as he moaned. Naruto grabbed Sasukes head and pushed it towards his hardened cock, as he did so he felt Sasukes silky black hair between his fingers.

"whoa don't try and choke me now." Sasuke said as he felt Naruto's hand in his hair. He decided to go a little faster, He took Naruto into his mouth and began to suck.

he studied Naruto's actions and took one of his hands to hold down Naruto's hips so as if Naruto bucked he wouldn't choke him.

Naruto wanted to buck wanting Sasuke to go farther down his shaft but seeing as Sasuke was holding his hips it was kind of hard. Naruto shuddered and moaned with the feel of Sasuke's mouth sucking on his cock. "I'm...I'm... gonna gonna cuuummmmm" Naruto moaned as he leaned back and bucked this time not caring that Sasuke was trying to hold him down. Naruto's comment became true as he felt a knot in his stomach clench and his seed spilled into the mouth of his newly found lover.

Sasuke pulled back a little bit just in time to taste Narutos liquid filling his mouth. He looked up at his exhausted comrade, "all fun for you, nun for me?" Sasuke pouted.

Naruto looked down at where Sasuke was and took his hand back from his hair, "no..." Naruto questioned. 'okay Naruto think' Naruto couldn't think he was to dazed from after glow, then he had an idea, he grabbed Sasuke and pushed him on his back. "how bout you let me take the lead?" questioned Naruto with a sly grin.

"oomph" Sasuke grunted as he was flipped unexpectedly onto his back.

"Sounds like a plan, when did you become so adventurous?" Sasuke questioned with a little laugh close to a giggle.(LOL)

"since now, no more talking." said Naruto with a mischievous (sp?) grin. Naruto pressed his mouth fiercely against Sasukes waiting for it to open.

Sasuke allowed him entrance. He spread out his body so that he covered most the bed and so it would make it easier for Naruto to explore.

Sasuke broke the kiss, "You do realize we haven't even got to the good part yet right, my little uke." Sasuke whispered huskily.

"didn't I just say no talking?" whispered Naruto into Sasuke's ear as he nibbled on his lobe. Naruto lowered his head to Sasuke's neck and started putting flaming hot kisses down it. he lowered down to Sasuke's hardened nipples and bit making them bleed. Naruto sucked them and tasted Sasuke's blood in his mouth. Naruto slid his hands down to Sasuke's boxers and pulled them down. he started to stroke Sasuke's hardened cock as he planted another fierce kiss onto Sasuke's lips, asking for entrance with his tongue.

Sasuke gasped as he felt his hardened nipples in Narutos wet mouth. "ohhh Naruto...I thought…uhhhh...you were a virgin, ahh where'd you learn all this." Sasuke questioned between gasps of pleasure as he felt Naruto stroke his hardened cock.

"I picked some things up from porno." said Naruto a hint of laughter in his eyes, he started to pump Sasuke's length more and faster.

Sasuke smirked, He reached up with his hands and stuck a finger in Naruto's entrance, "well...what about this?" Sasuke said trying to hold back the moan crawling from deep inside his throat. He started to move his finger in a circular motion and then stuck in another and started to stretch him out, "ohhh your tight." Sasuke said, realizing he was really a virgin, 'now I believe him' thought Sasuke.

Naruto gasped from the shock and felt his body go numb as he collapsed onto Sasuke, releasing Sasuke's pulsing member.

"oh ho" Sasuke said as he flipped Naruto around and onto his arms and knees, "this might hurt a little but don't worry you'll feel pleasure soon enough." Sasuke was trying to reassure Naruto knowing the uke might be apprehensive, Sasuke moved his fingers in a circular motion one last time before pulling them out and entering Naruto. he wanted to thrust hard and not care about the pain Naruto would feel but he cared to much for Naruto to do that.

He took his hand and stroked Narutos dripping cock and started to finger the head lightly with the tips of his nails, teasingly.

"ah...I...it hurts Sasuke" gasped Naruto. Naruto moaned from the pleasure of Sasuke's hand stroking his cock. as the pain started to lesson Naruto gasped and said "Sasuke go faster, pl...please.. faster...faster."

"As you wish" Sasuke was pleased at him self for giving the boy such pleasure. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's balls rolling them creating friction. He started a rhythm thrusting faster and harder moving in circular motions reversing and then going back clock wise. Sasuke was panting from the feeling of tightness Naruto had around Sasuke's cock.

'I'm going to reach my limit soon, looks the same for him' Sasuke thought as he moved his hand to Naruto's hip to hold him steady, the other hand moving from his balls sac to his member, pumping and stroking then pumping more, faster, "nnn" Sasuke groaned from the oncoming pleasure he new Naruto and him would soon receive.

Naruto moaned as pleasure spread through his body. he came as Sasuke pumped his member.

Sasuke felt Naruto cum all over his hand and soon Sasuke released himself into Naruto filling him to the brink and leaving Sasuke completely exhausted.

Sasuke fell over next to Naruto and put a finger with Naruto's cum into his mouth and tasted it.

soon Sasuke had licked clean each of his fingers and reached over to stroke Narutos cheek, "See now that wasn't so bad was it?" Sasuke questioned sweetly.

Naruto didn't answer for he was already fast asleep, completely worn out after the days' events. Naruto cuddled close to Sasuke for warmth in his sleep and sighed.

Sasuke cuddled close to Naruto and pulled some blankets from the end of the bed so they could get some good sleep.

Sasuke didn't fall asleep though he was tired, he couldn't keep a thought from his mind, 'This is the first time I've been close to someone for a long long time.' Sasuke was thinking...

FLASHBACK

"Senpi!! Senpiiiiiiii" Sasuke was yelling to his Senpi, Itachi.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, what is it?" Itachi answered.

"Did you forget about my birthday, Senpi? I'm turning 12 today remember?" The little Sasuke was trying to tell His, you could say 'Idol' Sasuke even dressed like him, black baggy long shorts with a dark green tee had a bands name on the bottom corner, it read 'Underoath' in black paint like lettering.

"Yes I remember Sasuke-kun, now please quiet down." Itachi looked straight down at him and smiling. "I have a present for you Sasuke-kun...Come with me tonight at 11:00 okay?" Itachi said with a now crazy grin on his face.

"o...okay Senpi" Sasuke squeaked 'Senpi has that look in his eyes when ever he dose something crazy..' Sasuke worried. Sasuke left His senpi at the bridge to go back to his house for the rest of the after noon.

Sasuke got to his house and opened the door. He made his way to the kitchen where he heard his parents talking...He listened unnoticed.

"So has Itachi been mentally checked out yet?" Sasuke's mom was asking his dad.

"They say he's crazy, I don't think Sasuke should see him as his Senpi anymore. I'm afraid he might do something to him." Sasuke's dad was telling his mom concerned.

"oh But we can't tell Sasuke that on his birthday dear, I do feel bad for Sasuke though, this is really the only person he's ever looked up to or for that matter ever opened up to, like a brother." Sasuke's mom said, sadness heavy in her voice.

Sasuke started to cry silently, 'NO! Senpi is not crazy! He loves me he would never do anything to hurt me!!' Sasuke was thinking as he ran to his room.

He stayed there and didn't eat dinner that night. He waited for 11:00 to come. It did and he climbed out his bed room window to run to the bridge to meet Itachi.

"Ahh Sasuke-kun you made it out." Itachi said with the wicked grin still on his face. "Follow me Sasuke-kun" Itachi grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand and led him to his house without a word.

"Um Senpi, what are you doing?" Sasuke was now scared he didn't like the look in his senpi's eyes.

"Dunn worry Sasuke-kunnnn" Itachi said stretching the words. Itachi got inside his house and took Sasuke to the basement, he pushed him into a chair and took some rope from his pockets then carefully tied Sasukes hands and feet to the chair.

"Sen...Senpi!! NO!" Sasuke was trying to struggle but the older and stronger overpowered him.

"You're not going to get hurt. I just want you to waaaatch" Itachi had now gone beyond crazed, he was now SICK and demented. he took a knife from his back pocket.

"SENPI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi moved forward until he was less than six inches away from Sasuke's face.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you are the only person that doesn't think I'm crazy. We've known each other for quite some time now huh? I believe it will be 11 years today, when I first became your babysitter on your second Birthday, back when I was...lets say Sane?" Itachi now had reached up and grabbed Sasuke's hair and kissed him. He then released Sasuke's head and said, "I love you Sasuke-kun.. Do you feel the same?" Itachi had now asked the poor child.

"Huh? yes of course Senpi! But why are you doing this?" Sasuke was crying now.

"uhh tut tut tut, you shouldn't cry Sasuke-kun" Itachi coaxed as he took the knife and cut a slit into Sasuke's cheek.

"Ahh Senpi STOP THAT HURTS!!" Sasuke was now bleeding as his tear filled eyes were met with the one of a crazed lunatic.

Itachi stood back up and walked to the wall, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I'll miss you, thank you for loving me." Itachi said as he raised the Knife to his throat.

"WHAT? SENPI!!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT THE KNIFE DOWN SSSEEENNNNPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke was bawling

"Good bye Sasuke-kun" Itachi said as the knife slid through his throat. Blood spurted everywhere including all over Sasuke and Itachi dropped.

"SENPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Sasuke cried as he watched the only one he truly loved kill himself right before his eyes, Sasuke was yelling and bawling but no one came to help, no one could hear him and it was morning before his parents discovered him in the basement still crying and caked in blood, staring at the body that lay motionless in front of him.

END FLASH BACK

Sasuke soon pushed the thought out of his mind, not wanting to think about what he would go through if Naruto did something like that. He didn't want to enter shock again or go to the psychiatrist ever again. He also knew Naruto went through something similar and that's probably why he new what shock could do to someone when Naruto had his nightmare.

He gripped onto Naruto snuggling even closer, he kissed Naruto's neck and held back tears as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke the next day in the arms of Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed how peaceful he looked in his sleep with his silky black hair all messed up and his eyes shut with a smile on his face. Naruto smiled and started to get out of his bed. he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes he then headed to the shower. once done with the shower he pulled on some boxers, black jeans, and a plain black t-shirt.

Sasuke awoke to the sound of running water and new that Naruto had awoken. Sasuke went to pull on some boxers and navy boot cut jeans. Sasuke went to the kitchen to make breakfast he searched through the fridge and found nothing. he looked through the freezer and all the way in the back he found a box of waffles. Sasuke pulled them out and put two in the toaster, when they were done he put them on a plate added syrup and some whip cream, then set them on the table, he went back to make him some, bending down to find some forks and knifes in the bottom drawer.

Naruto opened the door to the bathroom to smell waffles. 'well looks like Sasuke's up' thought Naruto. he headed towards the kitchen making sure not to run into any of the furniture he didn't need anything else breaking. when Naruto entered the kitchen he saw Sasuke bending over. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and started to trail his finger down his spine. "good morning" said Naruto happily, thinking about last night.

"Well good morning to you too Naruto-kun" Sasuke said sweetly, as he stood up feeling a shiver, he leaned in and kiss Naruto briskly on the forehead as he took his now warm waffles and sat at the table with them. "Sit down Narutooooo I wanna talk." Sasuke said playfully.

Naruto went over to the table and sat down "ok I'm ready to talk, what about?" (?.) asked Naruto as he pulled his plate over and started to eat his waffles.

"Well first of all I wanna know what the hell happened to you last night, you scared the crap out of me." Sasuke said with a worried look in his eyes. 'It must have been about his parents, nothing else could scare him like that, I'll let him tell me.' Sasuke thought as he stuffed a waffle in his mouth.

" I had a nightmare, it was nothin." said Naruto briskly. stuffing more waffles into his mouth taking his time to swallow it.

"Naruto." Sasuke said egging him on. Sasuke was getting irritated. 'Calm Sasuke you have to be calm or he won't say anything.' Sasuke was telling himself in his head.

"Please Naruto-kunnnnnnn" Sasuke dragged the kun out and started to walk over to Naruto.

"I really really want to know." He said as he wrapped his muscular arms around Narutos neck lightly hugging him to his bear chest.

"fine, fine if you really want to know I'll tell you. in my dream I was standing in a pitch black room. when I wa standing there a spot light came on and it focused on me. I didn't know what was going on so I asked if anybody was there. I knew that the room was big because my voice echoed. I thought it was creepy so I turned around expecting (sp?) there to be more darkness but in it's place was my bedroom from when I was 4. and my 4 year old self was tossing and turning in bed from a bad dream that I was having. in the room next to me, my parent's room, there was a noise like somebody or something chanting. I had awoken right after the noise. I had looked around curiously, back then I was afraid of having a monster come and take me away. so I got out of bed and pulled on my barney pajama's. after that I walked out into the hall, I thought I felt someone watching me but when I looked no one was there. I shook off the feeling a little and walked over to my parents room and knocked. they didn't answer so I knocked again. this time when they didn't answer I decided to peak in. when I looked in I saw my parents body's their arms were cut off an...and their heads... their heads were hanging from the ceiling. I closed the door quickly but before I did one of the heads, my mother's, said to me 'Naruto, he's coming for you' then I turned around and I saw you. I tried to say something but for some reason my voice didn't work. and then out of the darkness a black thing with eyes red as the devil's came up behind you with an axe. I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me and the black devil... He… he cut off your arms an... and you screamed. then he took the axe and cut off your head. the black devil then started to drill a hole through your head. he was chanting words and praises to the moon. then he hung your head onto the ceiling and then he disappeared. all I could do was stand there and then your head turned to me and your eyes were gouged out . your head said that it was all my fault, it was all my fault. when I awoke and you came into my room and I saw you I didn't want to look away because I was afraid that you would leave and then he would get you and d...do what he did in the dream." said Naruto starting to shake, his dark blue eyes filled with fear from the memory.

"Oh Naruto...I'm sorry, are you going to be okay?" Sasuke asked as he leaned over Naruto's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"If you want, you can sleep in my room tonight." Sasuke whispered into Narutos ear.

He leaned back up still hugging Naruto to his chest.

"I'll hold you to that offer, oh and the food is great thanks. hey so what are we doing today?" asked Naruto now finished with his food.

"mmmmm okay." Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto to take the plates to the sink.

"I was thinking that I'm gonna invite Kiba and Gaara over so we can talk about who's gonna be our new basketball captain since I don't think I want to deal with it anymore." Sasuke said staring off into space just thinking about it.

"Is that okay with you cuz if it's not then I'm still gonna have them over." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"do we have to have Gaara over?" whined Naruto remembering the day before. 'if I see Gaara I'm gonna kill him' thought Naruto his eyes flashing anger towards the red headed freak.

"uh hem." Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow to look at Naruto, "Why so against Gaara, it's not like he'll try anything with his boyfriend around...maybe?..."Sasuke said trailing off.

"I think I'll by some beer...nun for you though, you're under aged." Sasuke said smiling.

"ok being in a movie theatre full of people didn't stop him. and you're underage too." said Naruto getting up and pushing his chair in. "well anyways what am I to do till Kiba and carrot tops get here?"

"Hey hey hey I don't plan on drinking anything...I think Kiba and Gaara would enjoy it though, they drink all the time so they would most likely bring there own, I don't drink, I've been sober since I was 16, that's when I stopped drinking..."Sasuke then again trailed off as he remembered how he had started drinking ever since his senpi had killed himself, he had broke into his dads liquor cabinet the next day to drown out the memory even though it always came back, his parents died at the age of 14 and he had to fend for him self, using all his money on strong beer.

"ok Gaara drunk, I don't think I want to see carrot top like that. who knows what he'd do!" said Naruto shivering at the thought. "either way if he tries anything I'm gonna make him wish that he had never been born." possibilities for what he could do to Gaara flashed through his head.

"hey hey hey settle down feisty...dun worry you'll always be my lil uke boy." Sasuke said teasingly.

"Plus Gaara will be to busy getting it on with his boy friend to do anything and they don't act stupid when they're drunk either actually they're quite normal when drunk they just get a hang over..." Sasuke said now frowning at the thought of not having any fun tonight.

"so when are we inviting them?" asked Naruto getting bored with just talking about it.

"oh don't worry they should be here in a couple of minutes..." Sasuke said as he listen to the voice mail on the telephone saying Gaara and Kiba were coming over ( 3 )

"I'm gonna watch TV"

"yeah I think I'll do that too" said Naruto walking into the living room and turning on south park.

Five minutes later

knock knock

"oi, let us in!! Sasuke!!" Gaara was pounding on the door with Kiba standing next to him.

"Naruto go open the door okay?" Sasuke said not wanting to get up.

"man Sasuke you're so lazy, my butt hurts, you get it." said Naruto not willing to get up and stop watching south park.

"uh huh I see how it is." Sasuke said smiling as he got up from the couch to let his friends into the house.

"aaaa Ssasuke whats up?" Gaara asked as he stepped inside, he patted Sasuke on the back, Gaara glared at Naruto and said cooly,"Sup', Naruto."

"nothin much, wuz up Kiba, did you bring any beer?" asked Naruto glaring back at Gaara with a 'you try anything and I'll kill you' glare. and then turning to smile at Kiba.

"yeah, I got to whole cases." said kiba with a huge grin on his face.

'I wonder if he drunk any on the way over?' wondered naruto.

"okay put it in the fridge, just to let you know I'm not drinking and neither is Naruto-kun here either..."Sasuke trailed off. He smiled.

"HEY HEY HEY SASUKE!!! whats with calling him Naruto-KUN?" Gaara said defensively, "Didn't you used to call him oni-san?" Gaara was puzzled by this new name...then an idea came to him..."HEY NARUTO! get over here!" Gaara said curiously.

Sasuke smirked at this idea he thought gaara was having.

"nah I think i'll just sit on the couch and watch south park, I think it's a marathon." said naruto turning back to the TV. ' and stay away from you' thought naruto.

Kiba looked back and forth from gaara and Sasuke to Naruto wondering why gaara wanted the kid over here. He decided not to think about it as he started towards the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge.

"Mmm Naruto-kunnnn" Sasuke started walking towards Naruto and turned off the TV.

"Gaara-san asked you to do something, you shouldn't disobey your elders..." Sasuke whispered in his ear as he started to walk back off to where Gaara was.

"Yeah Naruto come over here..." Gaara wanted to see the way Naruto walked, he needed to know.

"Fine" said Naruto getting up. his ass was really sore and he started to walk over to the door where Gaara and Sasuke were, he tried to walk as normal as possible and that wasn't much of an improvement.

Kiba came back from the kitchen after putting the beer away. He looked at Naruto and saw how he was walking. Kiba looked down at his feet and smiled trying not to break into a laughing fit. He didn't want to embarrass the kid 'Sasuke, why did you have to do that to the poor kid' thought Kiba letting out a small laugh as he reached Gaara.

Gaara stared agape, He took hold of Naruto's arm and stared at his wrist, "Well well...you did a number on him...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!!" Gaara complained as he puppy eyed Sasuke.

"What???" Sasuke asked. "I'm not your bitch, I needed one." Sasuke laughed.

"Well then Naruto I guess i'll have to call you Naruto-san now because you have now lost your virginity...I give you my respect..." Gaara told Naruto..

"Soooo...so...Naruto-san...how... How was it?" Gaara had a hard time not cracking up at the look he was about to receive from Naruto.

"It would've been good if Sasuke's cock wasn't the size of a doughnut" said naruto angry that Sasuke had let Gaara ask that question.

With that Kiba, who was in the middle of swallowing a mouth full of beer, started to crack up making beer come out of his nose. "oh shit" said Kiba cracking up.

"Nice going, oh yeah and Sasuke, I'm not your bitch" said Naruto.

"Well it's not like you tasted good Naruto!!! I might have just gone and slept with Gaara and been his bitch, at lease he taste good." Sasuke said defensively and started to run his fingers through Gaara's hair.

"Yeah!" Gaara said, then he thought about what Sasuke had just said, "HEY YOU WOULD CHOOSE HIM OVER ME?!" He said smiling at Sasuke.

"Hey Kiba you should wipe that up and stop laughing."

"Well Sasuke-kun, is it really the size of a doughnut?" Gaara whispered teasingly.

"You should know better than anyone that it's not the size of a doughnut!" Sasuke said, remembering the movies.

"Yeah it is, well actually it might be an inch or 2 smaller. and stop running your hand through Gaara's hair. oh yeah and if I didn't taste good then why were you the one giving me head." Naruto blurted out extremely angry and remerging the movies as well.

Kiba had managed to get himself to having small fits of laughter as he started to clean up the 'spilled' beer.

"Because you asked me to, of course." Sasuke said bluntly. he had now stopped stroking Gaara's red locks and moved his hand to Gaara's waist.

"Hey Sasuke-kun can I test to see what size you are? I forgot.." Gaara said slyly as he moved his own hand to Sasuke's pants and slipped it through his boxers to grab his member. He stroked it up and down then complimented," Well it certainly feels larger than a doughnut."

Sasuke's breath was caught in his chest, all he could say was "M"

Gaara removed his hand and turned to look at Sasuke. Gaara traced a finger up his spine and placed the other on his chest. "Sasuke-kunnnnnnn you should take a break with the working out thing, you're getting really skinny." Gaara said.

Sasuke shuddered at the treatment his spine was getting, He backed off, "Gaara don't make me hard so early in the day, it hurts." He said not smiling any more. 'I can't get to out a control I can't have a scene in front of Naruto-kun' Sasuke was thinking of how pissed Naruto got at the movies and didn't want to lose his temper with him again in case he did something stupid.

Naruto stepped forward "Back off Gaara" said Naruto icily, his blue eyes showing the anger in him.

Kiba had now finished cleaning and was sitting on the floor watching the scene in front of him as he drank his beer. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair ' I wonder how long Gaara is gonna keep this up. Naruto doesn't look to happy' thought Kiba.

"Settle down Naruto-kun." Sasuke said as he moved away from Gaara and over to him. "You know you'll always be my uke boy." He went up to him and hugged him to his chest then kissed his forehead.

Gaara watched content at the scene. He walked over to where Kiba was sitting and sat next to him and put a hand on his knees and moved it slowly up and down his thigh.

"Fine" said Naruto as he backed out of the hug, still angry at Sasuke.

Kiba just sat there now watching only Naruto and Sasuke ' Guess that's their way of making up' thought Kiba.

"Hey why you mad at me you know I'm just playing." Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto unwillingly. He went to go to the bathroom leaving the 3 boys alone in the room.

"Mm Kiba-kun" Gaara sighed as he put his head on Kiba's shoulder, still stroking his thigh.

Naruto decided that he didn't want to know what was gonna happen with Gaara and Kiba so he went and followed Sasuke into the bathroom. When he got in there he saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of the tub. Naruto shut the bathroom door and leaned against it, his blonde hair ruffled up. He looked up and down Sasuke's body with his deep blue eyes. When he was done he looked into Sasuke's cool gray eyes. "You know Sasuke... I really like your eyes. They remind me of the mist that used to lay on top of the lake by my old house. I used to get up early everyday jus to sit there and look at it... back when my parents were alive." said Naruto remembering how beautiful it was.

Kiba, seeing that Naruto and Sasuke had left, took Gaara's hands and pinned him onto his back after dropping his empty can of beer. "What? Do you want to screw this early in the morning?" asked Kiba with a wicked grin.

"m hum I like yours too Naruto, thank you. Why'd you follow me in here?" Sasuke said staring deeply into Naruto's eyes intent on making him forget about his parents not wanting him to start crying again.

"humph" Gaara said as his breath was knocked out a him.

"Well you're horny aren't you?" Gaara then said when he regained his breath, he smiled and leaned up to kiss Kiba on the lips.

"I didn't want to see what Gaara and Kiba were gonna do." said Naruto bluntly, stll leanng against the door. "When I left Gaara was making a move on Kiba, that guy like only thinks about sex. He won't be able to have sex with anyone if he keeps making moves on you." Naruto's blue eyes flickered with anger again.

Kiba kissed Gaara gently then pulled back "Well I'm not the only one" he said softly then he leaned down and kissed Gaara fiercely asking for enterance with his tounge.

"Mmm I see, well if Gaara only has sex on his mind then whats on yours?" Sasuke asked as he then stood back up.

Gaara allowed him entrance and tried to start a battle between their tounges. 'Whats up with Kiba and pinning me down? He must be excited I guess' Gaara thought as he became aroused at the fact he was pinned down.

Naruto blushed slightly from the question and didn't answer right away "You take a guess" said Naruto suddenly now lookin at the floor.

Kiba pushed down Gaara's hands harder as he feircely battled with Gaara's tongue.

"Mmm well I don't know why can't you tell me? I'll tell you what I think about. last night all I thought about after you were asleep was my senpi and if you were going to be okay..." Sasuke trailed off in a whisper, a misty full look in his eye's, it hurt him to talk about his senpi.

Gaara broke the kiss with a string of saliva now the only thing attaching there lips, "ohhh that feels good" Gaara said in a husky whisper, he loved the feeling of Kiba's nails near his wrist veins.

"all i could think bout was you when i woke up today, and you don't have to worry about me. of course i'm gonna be okay." said naruto, still looking at the floor.

kiba trailed his nail down Gaara's vein leaving a red line behind. kiba whispered into Gaara's ear "wait till i really get started". kiba started to trail kisses down his neck he started to suck in one spot. kiba bit Gaara's neck making him bleed. he licked up Gaara's blood and felt himself harden

"mmmmm gaara, you taste good" he moaned slightly.

Sasuke smiled at the comment, it made him feel nice. He moved toward Naruto and leaned an arm around his shoulder to support himself on the door. "I don't have to force you this time do i?" Sasuke asked in a hot whisper.

"ahh" Gaara gasped as he felt a sharp pain run down his vein. Gaara's arousal was pushing painfully on his black jeans.

"ohhh Kibaaa... I...nhhh." Gaara let out a moan at the feeling of Kibas hot lips on his cool skin.

a knot formed in his stomach, making it hard for him to breath, he liked it.

The comment Kiba made only made the arousal push harder on his jeans.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes "no, you don't." he whispered softly.

kiba un-zipped Gaara's black jeans feeling his own arousal pushing against his jeans. he lifted him up a bit so that he could pull off Gaara's pants and shirt. when the pants and shirt were off he started to trail his finger nails down from Gaara's neck to his inner thigh leaving another bloody trail. he bent down to nip Gaara's ear as he did so he whispered "how's this feel?" with that he bit Gaara's ear causing it to bleed. kiba quickly liked it all up.

Sasuke smiled showing his pearly whites. He leaned in and kissed him on the neck, his tongue lulled out and trailed hot saliva all the way up towards the crook of Naruto's lips but not kissing them just teasing. Sasuke's hand worked sneakily up Naruto's side Nails touching skin with a ghostly whisper.

"It... Haahuuuuuu...f...feeels...hahhhh... Nnfnnn" Gaara couldn't make out the words as he was taken with want by the hot trail kiba left behind when he licked the line of blood from his neck all the way to his inner thigh.

"you...your... Nnnhaaa...teasing..." Gaara said as clearly as he could trying to hold back the groan that soon escaped his lips.

Naruto shivered with the feel of Sasuke's nails working their way up. "stop teasing me" said naruto softly. he took Sasuke's mouth with his own in a slow but fierce kiss. his hands started to work with the zipper of Sasuke's jeans.

"nothins wrong with teasin." said Kiba as he began to lick the tip of Gaara's length, tasting pre-cum in his mouth. Kiba held down Gaara's hips to make sure he didn't buck, digging his nails into Gaara's skin causing more blood to be drawn. kiba nipped the tip of the cock lightly, making sure it didn't hurt to much.

Sasuke smirked through the kiss. Sasuke continued to drag his nails in a whispering touch all the way to Naruto's nipples where his fingers teased playfully making them harden. Sasuke pushed Naruto's head harder into the door so as to deepen the kiss further, his tongue trailed the roof of Naruto's mouth and then Sasuke took his teeth and nipped playfully at Naruto's tongue, he traced his own tongue around Naruto's gums exploring every tooth to it's roots.

"sssssstop teasing pleassssseeee" Gaara moaned in a low hiss, his body wanted Kiba to take him fully he tried to buck he couldn't, Gaara took his hand and placed it on top of Kiba's head and pushed him down wanting Kiba to suck.

Naruto gasped with the fierceness of the kiss. he finally managed to get the zipper of Sasuke's jeans undone. the pants slid down to Sasuke's ankles. Naruto's hands started to make their way into Sasuke's boxers, his nails lightly touching Sasuke's skin.

Kiba took his head up "now, now don't be impatient." said Kiba seductively. 'I'll just tease a little bit longer' he thought. Kiba licked his lips and then turned back to Gaara's hardened cock. he lightly teased the tip with a mixture of teeth and tongue, tasting the precum. Kiba's nails dug deeper into Gaara's hips keeping him held down firmly.

Sasuke kicked away his pants and enjoyed the fact that Naruto wasn't asking questions. He broke the kiss and said, "Wanna get wet?" He pulled Naruto over to the shower and started it, he then started to strip Naruto of his clothing, He then stripped him self and went down on his knees to suck, nip and kiss at Naruto's navel.

"mmmmm Kiba I'm gonna cum...huhhh" Gaara said breathlessly. Gaara closed his eyes at the twinge of pain in his hips. He felt the knot in his stomach swirl uncomfortably he gripped Kiba's brown locks hard.

"uh...ooh..sas...Sasuke." moaned Naruto as pleasure flooded his body.

Kiba moved his head over to gaara's nipples sucking and nipping at them. he moved his hands from gaara's hip and used one to roll his sac and the other to cover gaara's slit "sorry Gaara but not yet." said kiba sweetly as he bit on his nipple causing it to bleed. kiba sucked at the wound tasting blood in his mouth.

Sasuke stood back up and now that he had satisfied the feeling to do that he pulled Naruto into the shower feeling the hot water hit his skin numbing it slightly.

"huh This way if we make a spill it'll be easy to clean up." Sasuke said.

he put Naruto straight under where the water was falling, Naruto's hair was soaked and Sasuke started to play with it.

"okay...i..i...i agreeeeeee." Gaara mewled, 'It's better to let Kiba have his way, if i don't...' Gaara was thinking.

He shuddered when he felt kiba bite his hardened nipple. The pain when he bit it was soon forgotten and replace by onsets of ecstasy

Naruto liked the feel of the water beating against his skin, it reminded him of rain. naruto moved closer to sasuke feeling sasuke play with his hair. naruto harden more at the site of sasuke naked, soaking wet, and standing in the shower with him. "sasuke, i don't want to do this twice in a row, my ass still hurts." said naruto cursing his ass.

kiba started to trace his finger nail down gaara's length as he let go of his sac. his own arousal pressing against his jeans.

"ohhh mannn, but i feel your pain." said sasuke remembering the first time he lost his virginity to...his senpi at the age of 10. He stopped and washed up in the water real quick and decided not to relieve himself best to punish himself for even thinking of hurting Naruto twice in a row. He got out and dried himself, put back on his boxers and his pants then waited for Naruto to get out.

"ohh Kiba pl..pleaseee let me cu cummmm.." Gaara wined feeling like he was going to be sick because the knot was so tight.

Naruto got out of the shower and pulled on his clothes thankful that he didn't have to go through with it twice in a row. naruto waited for sasuke to open the door.

"no way, i'm enjoying this way to much." kiba said evilly. as a precaution he put his finger back over the slit and he started to lick up the rest of the blood on gaara.

Sasuke opened the door followed by Naruto, they discovered Kiba on top of a naked Gaara. Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"well hello there friends..." Sasuke said trying not to laugh at the fact that Gaara was the one pinned and not quiet cute little kiba.

"NO!" Gaara moaned loudly as he felt Kiba cover him. Gaara spotted Sasuke and pleaded with his eyes.

Sasuke walked over closer to Gaara, snickering.

Gaara squirmed out from under Kiba and as soon as he did he ran over to Sasuke and said, "Sasuke please relieve me pleaseee."

Sasuke did as he was told and grabbed Gaara's blistering cock, he stroked it up and down.

Gaara took his hand and grabbed onto Sasuke's bare shoulders to support himself, his legs felt like jell-o.

Sasuke played with Gaara's sac and created a little friction and pumped Gaara's cock faster and harder.

"Mmm Sasukeeee." Gaara moaned as he came all over Sasuke's hand.

Gaara collapsed onto the floor exhausted from the torment. Sasuke walked over to the sink and washed his hands. Facial expression never changed he had now frowned at what had just happened.

"You guys were going to have SEX on the FLOOR?!" He asked surprised "Gaara go take a shower. Your filthy with caked blood...MY GOD KIBA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Sasuke asked in aw at the fact that Gaara was not angry.

Naruto walked up to sasuke calmly and slapped him then he turned around and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him and sat on the bed. Naruto's dark blue eyes were filled with a mixture of anger. 'fuck those two hornballs' thought naruto.

"i tormented him a bit, not to much though." said kiba acting like nothing had happened as he stood up.

Gaara stood and said, "Sasuke...man um did i get you in trouble?" Gaara didn't want to hear the answer, he walked towards the bathroom and shut the door.

Sasuke stood there in complete silence trying to comprehend what just happened, in one way he knew that was going to happen in another he was still completely shocked that Naruto of all people had slapped him. Sasuke's eyes welled with tears but he blinked them back, he walked over to the couch and sat down, He put hand over his mouth and continued to stair off into space thinking, 'I definitely deserved that...what have i done? Senpi...you can't help me now but i so desperately need it...' Sasuke was beating him self up about nothing but Sasuke felt it was something.

Naruto sat on his bed thinking about how he was just a toy for Sasuke's own pleasure. "that's worse then being his little brother" mumbled naruto to himself. something had snapped in naruto when he saw sasuke relieve gaara. it took all of his will power to not kill gaara and even more to not punch sasuke.

"hey sasuke, looks like naruto gets a little jealous. it's ok he'll be over it soon. used to be like that with gaara but now i know that he does that because it's him." said kiba walking over to the couch and sitting down by sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head, "no kiba...I've really messed up this time...I've never seen him look like that before..."Sasuke said in a worse whisper his hand now rubbing his cheek.

'what am i going to do? i can't even show my face to him until he cools off a little...' Sasuke was thinking now not caring about his pride and whatever he let the tears fall silently, he placed his face in his hands and started to sob softly.

Naruto, filled with anger, got up and walked around. all of a sudden he turned around and punched the wall. With a loud crack his hand went straight through the wall when he pulled it back out his knuckles were bleeding.

kiba heard the crack but put his arm around sasuke, just letting him cry.

Sasuke heard a crack and knew it was Naruto. That was it for him he broke down and turned his head into the nape of the older boys neck and cried hard, he cried for his Senpi he cried for causing Naruto pain he cried for betraying Naruto he cried for Naruto and his parents he cried for all the years he hadn't cried but most of all he cried for letting himself get carried away.

Gaara got done with his shower and dressed in some spare cloths in the bathroom drawer, he went back out to the living room to see Kiba with Sasuke crying on him. 'I'll just let them be...' he thought as he sat down in the kitchen.

Naruto looked at his knuckle and felt the pain, he walked back over to his bed and sat down. 'great now i got a sore ass and sore knuckles' thought naruto.

kiba heard gaara come out of the bathroom, he decided not to say anything for he didn't want sasuke to feel embarrassed about it or somethin, he was already going through enough. he remembered sasuke saying that he'd never seen naruto like that now that he thought about it kiba had never seen naruto mad. he was always so cheerful and annoying. he'd also never seen naruto do anything that would hurt sasuke 'wow, he really was loyal as a friend, and now a boyfriend.' thought kiba.

Sasuke continued crying, he herd Gaara come in and sit down he didn't care.

'Maybe i should talk to Naruto-san...' Gaara thought. He got up and walked to Naruto's door. He hesitated then knocked once, twice, then three times waiting for a response.

"if it's sasuke don't come in" said naruto anger still flashing in his eyes like blue flames. his knuckles were still bleeding but he didn't care. he didn't care about anything right now.

kiba continued to hold sasuke as he saw gaara go over to naruto's door and knock 3 times. then he heard naruto yell back "if it's sasuke then don't come in" 'i hope sasuke didn't hear that' thought kiba.

Sasuke herd it all right he continued to cry and soon he fell silent, he didn't think he could cry any more, in stead his sobs were replaced by hiccups. He continued to keep his head in Kiba's neck, he felt secure there, it was the same way his senpi used to hold him.

"It's me, Gaara...can i come in? don't worry i'm not going to try anything. I just want to talk...Naruto-Chan..." Gaara said cautiously as he winced when he herd him say if it's sasuke don't come in, it was icy and cold, he hoped Sasuke didn't hear him, somehow he knew he did.

"go away i don't want to talk to you either!" yelled naruto through the door. he wished that everyone would just leave him alone.

Kiba's shirt was soaked with Sasuke's tears, 'well at least he stopped crying." thought kiba.

"I'm coming in any way Naruto! Listen.." Gaara was saying as he started to open the door. "Sasuke's out there crying like a...like a 10 year old" He whispered not wanting Sasuke to hear him say it. he walked into Naruto's room to see him sitting on the bed his knuckle bleeding. Gaara took off the spare shirt he got from the bathroom and tore it in half he went over to Naruto and held it out towards him. "You want to take care of that?" He asked.

Sasuke was getting drowsy he fell into a light sleep still leaning on kiba. He nuzzled him liking the way he smelled, It calmed him, he kept hiccupping, He rocked back and forth unknowingly.

"fine" said naruto as he took the shirt and wrapped it around his knuckles and tied it to stop the bleeding. "and why would sasuke be crying, I'M the one who should be crying" said naruto angrily.

kiba slowly got up and laid sasuke on the couch to sleep. he went and got him a blanket and covered him up.

Sasuke felt kiba lay him down and put a blanket over him, he fell fast asleep.

"Well if you think about it Naruto I manipulated him, It was really my fault." Gaara said ashamed as he sat on the bed next to Naruto, "Look Naruto, He's crying because of a lot of things, I think when you slapped him everything must have hit him all at once that's probably why, He must have held it in until you left because he didn't start crying until then, he must not have wanted you to see it." Gaara trailed off.

"Manipulate him? What were you manipulating him for?" asked naruto angry that anyone would want to manipulate sasuke.

Kiba decided to go wait in the kitchen for gaara seeing that sasuke was now safely fast asleep

Sasuke hiccupped and snored then hiccupped and snored.

"I guess i was jealous that he got off thinking about you and not me…" Gaara said trying to look Naruto in the eye a small blush coming over his face.

"Do you not realize what's happening to Sasuke right now Naruto-Chan?" Gaara looked serious he didn't want Sasuke to hurt anymore it wasn't fare to him or Naruto.

"Well actually...no" said naruto blushing 'that's sad he probably knows more about sasuke then i do' thought naruto.

Kiba listened to sasuke going in his pattern of hiccup then snore, hiccup then snore.

"That's okay i'm sure if you ask him he'll tell you..." Gaara said. Fragment (consider revising)

"Do you know anything about Sasuke's past Naruto-Chan?" Gaara asked as he caught his blushing.

Snore hiccup "Mmmm nuu…" Sasuke was dreaming about Naruto and shower and cold water. Snore hic snore hic.

"No" said Naruto turning even redder and looking down at his feet.

'I wonder what he's dreaming about' thought Kiba.

"Oh well i guess he wouldn't mind if i told you a little..." Gaara was trying to think of how to sum everything up...

Sasuke kept dreaming about the cold water, he shivered in his sleep and rolled over. Hic hic hic.

Naruto looked at Gaara waiting for him to start. 'Great he does know more then me' thought Naruto.

Kiba noticed that Sasuke had stopped snoring and Passive Voice (consider revising) Kiba.

"Well lets see, ummm Well when Sasuke was one years old his parents got a babysitter, there jobs required them to leave allot so they needed someone to watch him. "He added, "I'll just give you highlights..." Gaara was thinking.

"When Sasuke was ten he grew so close to his babysitter that his baby sitter had taken his virginity, after that Sasuke called him Senpi. Sasuke loved his Senpi and would always hang out with him instead of his friends like me..." Gaara was thinking back and smiled.

"His Senpi also grew very fond of him. But when a rumor went through the town that His Senpi was considered a crazy lunatic, his parents didn't want Sasuke to see him anymore, they never told Sasuke though my parents always talked about it. On Sasuke's 12 birthday..." Gaara frowned he did not like telling this part.

"He took Sasuke to his basement and...He tied him up...he then took a knife and killed himself right in front of Sasuke..." Gaara was now looking at the wall in front of him.

"After that Sasuke was never the same he started to go through his parents liquor cabinet and started to drink, he drank until he was 16 and he stopped because he had to take care of you..." Gaara looked over to Naruto and he smiled, "So you kinda saved him, his parents died before his 14th birthday though, i forgot about that for a second." Gaara half-frowned half smiled. "Sasuke has been slowly returning to normal but he's still not quite there yet..." Gaara stopped and looked at Naruto for his reaction.

Sasuke felt his stomach race to his throat. His eyes fluttered open, "Ugg i don't feel well." He moaned as he stood up holding his stomach, he ran to the bathroom and shut the door. "Hark" He puked in the toilet and flushed it down. He decided to stay there because he knew it was right next to Naruto's room, he wanted to listen.

"Oh, so that's what happened." said Naruto feeling sorry for Sasuke having to see his senpi die. "So that's why he was worried about me. I guess i kind of scared him last night, him seeing me like that must've brought back some memories," muttered Naruto to himself momentarily forgetting about Gaara.

Kiba heard Sasuke get up and run to the bathroom to puke. 'Poor Sasuke today has got to be tough on him' he thought.

"Yeah well at least he was worried because if he was in the state he WAS in when you first started to live with him he wouldn't have given a rats ass." Gaara Noted

"Hey Naruto are you okay now?" Gaara asked question.

Sasuke decided he didn't want to try to listen because he still couldn't hear anything. He got up feeing a lot better and washed his face and brushed his teeth, He left the bathroom to go sit back on the couch, thinking again.

"Yeah I'm okay." said Naruto starting to change his mind about Gaara 'maybe he isn't so bad' thought Naruto.

Kiba walked over from the kitchen and sat down by Sasuke "how are ya doin'? You feeling okay now?" questioned Kiba.

Gaara got up and left to go back out to the kitchen/living room. He sat next to kea and grabbed his hand, "Is he okay?"He whispered into Kiba's ear.

"I'm okay now guys, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what just happened..." Sasuke went back into his deep thoughts.

Gaara, satisfied that Sasuke was okay, got up and said, "Well then we need to get this party started..." He walked over to the stereo and turned it on; the c.d disturbed down with the sickness was in and started playing.

I wanna get psycho, run you little bitch...

It went on and on. Gaara went to get a beer for Kiba; he came back and handed it to him, sat back down and grabbed his hand again, still staring at the motionless Sasuke, to deep in thought to notice the music.

Naruto heard the music and decided to go back out. When he went out, he saw Sasuke deep in thought on the couch. He went over and sat by him running his hand through his hair he said "sorry bout smacking you, i guess i got mad"

Kiba laughed when he heard what Naruto said. "You guess, dude you were pissed" Kiba said still laughing at the comment. he squeezed Gaara's hand as he felt his hand in his.

Sasuke snapped out of it to hear music and Naruto's voice, he felt his fingers in his hair. Sasuke relaxed, "Yeah just a little...I guess i deserved it though so it's okay." Sasuke whispered as he turned to look at Naruto.

"Hey I'm sorry to, so are we even...?" Sasuke was almost smiling at that.

Gaara squeezed back. 'good thing he's okay...' Gaara thought to himself.

"yeah we're even but next time you try somethin you're gonna be getting a black eye." said Naruto with a smile. "oh, and before i forget, we're gonna need a repair man or somethin."

Kiba smiled 'guess he broke somethin' thought Kiba as he leaned a little on Gaara while drinking his second beer that day.

"I understand. Why do we need a repair man?" Sasuke questioned. he looked at Naruto's hand ' i guess he punched a hole in the wall, damn..' Sasuke was thinking to himself.

Gaara started to run his fingers through Kiba's brown locks, he traced his ears with his fingernails and continued to stroke the hair.

"well, um, i kind of punched a hole in the wall." said Naruto hoping he wasn't gonna get yelled at for it. Naruto took his hand out of Sasuke's hair and leaned back on the couch.

Kiba shuddered with the feel of Gaara's finger nails tracing his ears, he liked the feel of Gaara's hand running through his hair.

"Kinda figured but okay I'll call them tomorrow...i think they're closed now." Sasuke said as he looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm Sasuke had awoken at 2:30pm, 'wow time flew' he thought. Sasuke leaned back on the couch and turned to stare at Naruto.

Gaara felt the shudder and continued to play with Kiba's hair he decided he rather trace the ear, he started to use his finger nail again to trace the out side of Kiba's ear.

"mk" said Naruto now staring at the ceiling feeling Sasuke watching him he stuck his hands behind his head. Naruto's hair was all messed up and his hand was killing him. he winced as pressure was put on the hand but he shrugged off the pain.

Kiba turned his head to look at Gaara. he study Gaara's body with his midnight blue eyes. 'guess he's been working out' thought Kiba. as he looked over the toned body, he felt himself harden again. 'man am i horny today' thought Kiba amusement showing in his eyes.

"Let me see your hand Naruto-kun." Sasuke saw the blood stained shirt wrapped around his hand.

"What?" Gaara asked as he stopped tracing Kiba's ear. He smirked, "Whats on ya mind?" Gaara asked teasingly.

"it's nothin, it doesn't even hurt" lied Naruto as he gave Sasuke his hand "see?"

"nothin much, just thinking about you and how I'll get to torture you later tonight" said Kiba slyly as he leaned over and kissed Gaara softly on the forehead then leaned back.

Sasuke unwrapped the torn shirt from Naruto's hand. "Ouch, common lets go wash it up." Sasuke said as he let go of the hand and started t walk towards the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit and set it on the counter.

Gaara's eye's closed when he felt Kiba's lips on his forehead, he opened them and wined, "Why torture...". He smiled.

Naruto followed Sasuke in the kitchen and stood by the counter. he started to lean on it being more the incredibly bored.

"because it's entertaining" said Kiba with a wicked grin now starting t nibble on Gaara's ear.

Sasuke took out the bandage wrap and took Naruto's hand under the sink, he washed it with cold water, he cleaned it with the cleaning medicine thing and wrapped it up. "There." Sasuke yawned he was still tired even though he had slept a little, "I'm gonna go to bed soon, Naruto-kun." Sasuke said

Gaara gasped and his eye's fluttered close, "mm Kiba-kun you know that's my week spot." Gaara whispered.

"yeah same here" said Naruto as he too yawned his butt still hurt.

"i know" whispered Kiba into Gaara's ear as he bit it making it bleed again. he tasted the metallic flavor of the blood in his mouth as he began to trace the scratches left on Gaara's chest from earlier with the tip of Kiba's finger nail. Kiba traced the scratches all the way down to his inner thigh slipping his hand under the pants and boxers. his hand found Gaara's length and began to lightly stroke it with the very tips of his finger nails.

"Hey you guys we're going to bed early tonight." Sasuke yet again yawned and started to walk to his room, ready to sleep in his jeans.

"O...Okay..." Gaara yelled back to the two in the kitchen trying to sound as normal as possible. once he herd Sasuke head to his room and he pounced on Kiba playfully making t so Kiba had to remove his hand from his pants. Gaara was now on top of the older boy his forehead touching the others, he could feel Kiba's hot breath on his face.

Sasuke new what was going on in the living room and didn't want to interfere, he got to his room and took off his pants leaving only boxers. He climbed into bed waiting to see whether Naruto was going to sleep in his room tonight or not.

Naruto stood in the kitchen after Sasuke left thinking about whether or not he should sleep in Sasuke's room. after a couple of mins he decided to sleep in his room. Naruto headed to his room and was soon asleep on his bed not bothering to undress himself.

"now, now you want to take the lead this time?" asked Kiba playfully nipping at Gaara's lip, slightly disappointed that he couldn't continue tormenting Gaara.

Sasuke soon fell asleep when he herd Naruto's bedroom door shut.

"maybe, Maybe not.." Gaara answered and leaned down to slip his tongue into Kiba's moist cavern, Gaara stayed on the couch with Kiba doing god knows what for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up at 7:00 am the next morning. his golden hair was ruffled up as he opened his blue eyes. Naruto blinked twice clearing the blurriness from his eyes, looking around he heard the bird chirping outside his window. he got up and walked over to his dresser , pulling out some black shorts and a black t-shirt the said on it 'lovedeath'. a skull with red eyes was right underneath it. Naruto then made his way to the shower, as he got in he thought about last night and how he had slapped Sasuke. as usual when Naruto got out he just pulled on his clothes not bothering to dry. once he was dressed he made his way down to the kitchen and found some cereal. he didn't know what Gaara and Kiba liked to eat so he put it on the table and then he tracked down some eggs and bread. Naruto made some scrambled eggs for everybody and then some toast. he made four plates and put them on the table. 'well now that didn't take too long' thought Naruto as he looked at the clock seeing it was only 7"45 am now.

meanwhile in the living room Kiba was sleeping next to Gaara on the floor but his eyes soon opened when he smelt food from the kitchen. as he awoke he noticed that he had a slight hangover for he had drunken 5 cans of beer last night as far as he remembered. Kiba started to move to go get some aspirin when he decided that he didn't want to wake Gaara up so he laid his head back on his arm and stared at the ceiling. 'I'm gonna be here for awhile' thought Kiba remembering the fact that Gaara almost never woke up this early. Kiba started to automatically run his fingers through Gaara's flaming red hair. he stopped looking at the ceiling and looked at Gaara, Kiba liked it best when Gaara was asleep. he thought that he looked like a little kid and he loved to watch Gaara's striking green eyes open when he wakes up. Kiba thought that the second right after people wake up that was the time that they were closest to everything in the world.

Sasuke woke when he smelt food, He didn't get up, wanting to lay in bed for a few hours, enjoying the peace.

Gaara was dreaming about Kiba he smiled in his sleep, in his dream all he was doing was cuddling with Kiba while reading a real good book.

Gaara rolled over onto Kiba's chest while he slept, Head automatically following the fingers that were running through his hair.

Naruto started to eat his food wondering when the others were gonna get up. when he finished his food he went and washed his plate up and sat down to wait.

Kiba smiled as Gaara rolled onto his chest 'now i really can't get up. i wonder wha he's dreaming about?' thought Kiba his one arm behind his head stating to fall asleep.

Sasuke stayed in his bed for about two and a half more hours when he finally decided to get up. He got out of bed and put a baggy green sweatshirt that said Underoath in graffiti type letters on the corner at the bottom with some black sweat pants. He then went back and sat on his bed still trying to enjoy the silence while it lasted.

Gaara opened one eye to see he had rolled onto Kiba and that Kiba was half asleep, he lifted his head so he could open the other eye and then decided to scoot up to Kiba and put his head in his neck, He then again closed his eye's with no desire to get out of his comphys spot.

Naruto was tired of sitting in the chair, he decided to head to Sasuke's room to see if he was up. Naruto walked over into Sasukes' room and saw that he was sitting on the bed. "good morning" said Naruto happily "i made some breakfast earlier but i think it's cold now, all well if you still want it you can still eat it, i think it's still edible."

"good morning" said Kiba sleepily as he felt Gaara snuggle his head into his neck and knew that he was awake.

Sasuke stared up at Naruto and laughed, "No thank you Naruto. I'm not hungry."

"mmmmm I dun wanna get up" Gaara said in a muffled voice. He smiled into Kiba's neck.

"mk, well I'm bored so I'm gonna hang around in here" said Naruto as he walked over to Sasuke and sat on the bed next to him. he snuggled up close to him.

"well you don't have to get up off the floor" said Kiba a sly smile crawling onto his lips. he sweetly kissed Gaara on the forehead and then trailed down to his lips gaining intensity as he traced Gaara's lips with his tongue.

Sasuke sighed. "am i really that entertaining?" Sasuke questioned with amusement.

Gaara allowed Kiba entrance to the hot kiss he was receiving, he broke the kiss," don't torture me this early please...Naruto and Sasuke are awake...we should act like guest for once..." Gaara wined still to tired to move.

"yes, more entertaining then the horn dogs at least." said Naruto, smiling as he looked up into Sasuke's grey eyes. as Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes he leaned forward, closing the space between their lips.

"Naruto just went to Sasuke's room, i don't think they care if we act like guests" whispered Kiba into Gaara's ear "besides, this time i won't torture you, i promise" he bit down on Gaara's ear drawing blood. Kiba liked the taste of Gaara's blood in his mouth. aroused, he started to trace the left over scars from yesterday. he wanted to make Gaara moan. Kiba needed to hear Gaara whisper his name.

Sasuke Accepted the small brisk of the kiss, he smiled," Well good morning to you too Naruto." Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair, "So what do YOU want to do today...huh?"

"ouch.." Gaara said surprised at the attack, "No more on my ear. It still hurtsss.." He then again whined, He removed his face from Kiba's neck," I'm sorry for spoiling your fun but...I think I'm going to go for a ride, I'll be back here later...okay?" Gaara asked unsure.

"i want you to do me" said Naruto cheerfully as he leaned back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, blue eyes filled with happiness. 'i wonder what Kiba and Gaara are doing' thought Naruto, then he decided that maybe it was best not to think about that.

"ok, if you say so" pouted Kiba wanting to do more but knowing that Gaara wouldn't let him. he rolled onto his back holding Gaara's hand and putting his other hand behind his head as he started to stare at the ceiling again, still hard thinking of what he was gonna do to Gaara when he got a hold of him again.

Sasuke smiled and leaned back like Naruto on the bed, but instead of looking intently at the ceiling he stared at Naruto, "Well ether you're extremely horny or just bored." 'you must be horny..' Sasuke smiled to himself as the thought crossed his mind.

"I promise you won't be sorry." Gaara got up and smiled he decided he would go and ask Naruto if he wanted to come so he made his way to Sasuke's room, the door was open so he went in to see them laying on the bed, "Hey Naruto, I'm going for a ride...you should come!" Gaara smiled at what was gonna happen while they were out, he had thoughts." I'll pay for what ever we buy." Gaara new Naruto would want what Gaara was gonna get.

Naruto bolted straight up" REALLY! hey can we stop at this one store that i know of. i want to get some things you might want some too." said Naruto smiling mischief in his eyes.

"well anyways we'll continue this when i get home" said Naruto running out the door and pulling Gaara along.

"well now looks like he's bringing Naruto with" murmured Kiba to himself as he got up and went to the kitchen. seeing the food on the table he picked a plate and started to eat not caring that it was cold.

"O...okay then, have fun and be back soon." Sasuke said as he sat upright and grinned with the idea's he had in mind for Naruto.

Gaara smiled as he took the uke child out of Sasuke's room and into the kitchen/living room to say by to Kiba who was now eating the cold food. "See ya" Gaara said as he walked out of the house and into his car, followed by Naruto, once out of earshot of anyone in the house he said," lets go get piercings!" He now wore a wicked smile on his face. He stared attentively at the boy.

Sasuke walked out to where Kiba was, "what do you think there gonna do?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"sweet! yeah totally, I'm gonna get my tongue pierced but hey after that can we go to this one shop called Kakashi's ika ika?" asked Naruto totally energetic as he got into Gaara's fiery red sports car 'looks like his hair' thought Naruto with a grin, laughter showing in his eyes.

"i dunno, knowing Gaara he's probably gonna get Naruto to do something bad. it's funny though to watch Naruto and Gaara one second they're fighting then the next they end up and do something crazy together like when Gaara challenged Naruto to a street race and totally wrecked his car a couple weeks ago. how is Naruto's car coming along anyways?" asked Kiba still thinking about Gaara.

"WHA?!??" Sasuke asked shocked...'i didn't know he raced against Gaara...i just thought he totaled it...' Sasuke thought. "Tha...Car hasn't been remodeled because Naruto refuses to get a job. How did this all start with the car race thing anyway??" Sasuke wanted to hear this story.

"Suit yourself...i think Kiba would appreciate nipple piercings...what do you think? I mean i love Kiba's bellybutton piercing so i think he'll like me getting a piercing." Gaara said as he started his car and burned rubber kicking up rocks in the drive way as he sped out.

"I mean, don't you love Sasuke's 3 studs in his ear, there hot, haven't you ever like nibbled on them or anything?" Gaara was asking with full expect of honesty from Naruto, he liked dirty secrets and he wanted to know Sasuke's weak spot.

Gaara smiled with a ping from his shining teeth.

"well Naruto was taking a drive around town when me and Gaara ran into him at some restaurant. we were bored so Gaara asked Naruto if he wanted to race, then he decided to make it interesting and so we betted $10,000.00 each and the money in he pile would go to whoever wins. of course Naruto excepted i mean all together that's $30,000. well anyways after he accepted we drove down to a street where the cops were and we decided that he and Gaara would half to drive 3 miles down turn a corner and then drive 3 miles back. we got one of our old friends Hinata and Neji to help judge the race. as we started our engines Hinata stood in front and used Neji's shirt for the flag. once she said go we were off, i was in the car with Gaara. at first Naruto was in head but then he slowed down to much at the turn so we took the lead. well we all forgot about the bridge on the way back so as we were heading back the bridge was lifted up to let a boat pas me and Gaara jumped it and then came Naruto.

me and Gaara finished first and looked back to see Naruto's car spinning out of control, it wound up crashed into a pull, and that's about it. I'm surprised he didn't tell you." said Kiba calmly. "at least he wasn't injured, actually he was more worried about getting something to eat and that you were probably gonna yell at him for wrecking his car."

"yeah i think Kiba would appreciate the nipple piercings i think he'd love them. lets hope he doesn't pull them out. and no I've never nibbled on Sasuke's earrings i mean our first time was kind of him trying to get me out of shock. actually he was a little forceful." said Naruto thoughtfully.

"Well i did yell at him quite a bit..."Sasuke said with humor in his eye's as he remembered that Naruto couldn't stop laughing at him and that was making Sasuke madder.

"Well did you give Naruto any share because he wrecked the car?" Sasuke found that he was now sitting a the table next to Kiba his hands folded under his chin.

"Kiba wouldn't pull them out...i won't let him, if he did try I'd give him no sex for a week...he's more addicted to me and my sex than i am to anyone and sex." Gaara said briskly.

"So you and Sasuke's first was forceful? Sounds like me and Kiba every time..." Gaara noted with a laugh.

"yeah we gave him 5 grand to go get it fixed or to buy a new car." said Kiba, now forgetting about the food that was half finished. 'i can't believe he never told Sasuke what happened' thought Kiba 'all well now Sasuke knows, i wonder why he didn't tell anyone'

"yeah i guess. i mean did you see those bruises on my wrist? i still have them. not to mention my ass still hurts like hell" said Naruto laughing 'Gaara's actually pretty cool' thought Naruto, he smiled.

"Hey Kiba..." Sasuke was twisting his studs in his right ear. "Do you have any piercings?" Sasuke had been wanting to know this for quite some time and now that he asked he wanted a direct answer. He sat and waited, now drumming his fingers on the smooth surface of the table.

Gaara Drove into the parking lot of a tattoo/piercing store. He tuned the car off and got out, "We're here Naruto." He said, walking to the passenger side and waited.

"yeah, I've got my belly button pierced, you wanna see it?" asked Kiba with a slight laugh.

Naruto got out of the passenger side and walked into the tattoo/piercing store with the fiery red head "hey Gaara, maybe I should get a tattoo also." said Naruto, half serious and half joking.

Sasuke smirked, "Yes, just don't tell Naruto…He might have a cow…!" Sasuke's eye's flashed with the memory of Naruto slapping him, his eye's grew dark and cold but he still kept his composure and sat there expectantly.

"Naruto-can, you have to choose between one or the other because both would cost too much." Gaara said in an amused tone. He walked around an looked at all the piercings.

((A/N in this story…after they get the piercings/tattoos they will heal before they get out of the shop, don't ask me why or how it just works that way!))

With Sasuke's answer Kiba stood up and pulled his shirt up just above the belly button to expose a silver ring that was his belly ring "don't worry, I won't tell, I'd prefer to actually wake up the next morning and still be a dude." Kiba said with a smile, he knew how Naruto could be.

"ok" said Naruto a little sulkily as he thought about it "I'm getting a tattoo while you get some piercings." said Naruto walking over to the desk that said 'tattoos'

"Hey, can I touch it? Did it hurt? Mine didn't but having one on your belly button.." Sasuke was showering Kiba with questions, his hand outstretched, hanging in midair.

"Do you have your money? And what are you getting tattooed to your body?" Gaara walked over to a man that had earlier told him he could pierce his nipple's for him.

Kiba laughed "yeah sure, do whatever you want and nah it didn't hurt that much." he replied happily.

"I'm owned and yeah I've got my money." said the blonde as the tattoo man came over.

"where you want it?" asked the tattoo man, having overheard what the blonde wanted written.

"write across top of my back" said Naruto with a smile

"Kay, come with me then." the tattoo man walked away and stopped at a seat where Naruto went and laid down. The man started to shave the fine hairs off of Naruto's back, prepping him for a free hand tattoo.

"Sweet!" was the one word Sasuke had decided to use to describe it all. His hand reached and caressed the ring, his eye's had now regained some sparkle he usually had.

"But you just started going out with him… You think your already owned?" Gaara questioned as he laid flat on a table and let the man get to work with cleaning his nipples.

"heh, yeah. Gaara loves it too, you can think of all sorts of things to do with one of these babies. If you're into kinky and all that." said Kiba with a sadistic smile as he let Sasuke touch him and the ring. 'damn he's hot' thought Kiba to himself.

"of course I am, he was my first so I'm owned enough already." said Naruto through crossed arms as the man began to draw the outline of the words in roman block letters on the blonde's tan back.

Sasuke withdrew his hand from the toned stomach, "Like what?" The raven-haired boy dragged his question out, "Are you saying I should get one two?" Sasuke smirked.

Gaara's jaw dropped, both from the pain of the first piercing going in and from the slight shock of Sasuke being Naruto's first time, "Wow…I never knew…Damn I should of gotten to you first…." Gaara whispered the last part, trailing away in his thoughts.

"nothing that Naruto would ever do unless he's a masochist but he starts crying when he stubs his toe." said Kiba as he looked at Sasuke with his dark brown eyes. He let the shirt slide down as Sasuke's hand left his stomach. 'Maybe I could get some fun out of this.' the brown haired boy thought.

"you should of what!" said Naruto shocked and slightly confused "why would you want to of done that?" asked the blonde quizzically as the man doing the tattoo finished the sketch and started to go over it with the needle(?) Naruto winced from the sharp pain but he quickly relaxed as he started to ignore the it.

"Humm, I see how that's true…but he really does handle pain very well, from what I know at least." Sasuke leaned back in his chair and sighed, "I wonder what's taking so long for them to get back?!" The teen was growing impatient.

"Ow!" Gaara cringed as the second ring was put in to his other nipple, that one hurt more for some reason.

"I would have done wha? Ya know Naruto-kun your going to have to get your ears checked…." The red head covered his tracks, tingles were sent rippling through his chest as he felt some sort of cleaning wash around the rings.

"from what you know?" questioned Kiba curiously as he sat back down in his chair, putting his elbows on the table. "knowing Gaara, he's probably out taking Naruto to Shikima Glow or something else of that matter" Kiba said in a bored tone.

"hey! My hearing is perfectly fine, thank you very much., and you didn't answer my second question." said Naruto stubbornly. The blonde winced again as the letter W was carved into his back.

"Well I've been living with him since forever. So I think I know him pretty damn well." Sasuke got up and stretched, navel showing slightly, he walked over to the fridge and took out some sliced deli meat and made himself a sandwich, "You want one?"

Gaara hissed as the man was finished and he sat up, the slight pull on his nipples hurt.

"I'll be out in the car Naruto…" Gaara said as he was paying the man his money and getting the cleaner, "Thanks Iruka. I owe you" Gaara flashed a rare smile and left the shop, when he got to the car he gingerly put his shirt back on. (It was removed…)

"well yeah I guess you do. No thanks for the sandwich, I'm saving my hunger for when Gaara gets back… that is unless you want to try and satisfy me of course." Kiba said with a wicked smile as his eyes landed on the exposed skin and then back up to the raven haired boy's black eyes.

Naruto winced as the last letter was finished, and the man cleaned it. Naruto got up and pulled his shirt on, as he started to walk out he handed Iruka his money and went out to Gaara's car. The blonde got into the passenger's side and looked over at Gaara with blue eyes. "you still haven't answered" said Naruto stubbornly as he wasn't about to give up.

Sasuke put the stuff away and took a bite of his sandwich, he leaned agents the counter, "I can't…You know Naruto would be pissed!" Sasuke said through a mouth full of bready-ness. He blinked clueless-ly for a minute then continued to eat.

"So how does the tattoo look? Have you seen it yet? Don't it hurt to sit like that with rubbed skin?" Gaara had forgotten what Naruto was so wound up about and didn't understand the question he had been asked.

"yeah, well Naruto wouldn't have to know about it" said Kiba as he got up and walked over to Sasuke, putting his right hand onto the cupboard behind Sasuke's head.

"the tattoo, I saw the sketch design. It's pretty cool and it only hurts a little. Incase you don't remember I asked why you would've wanted to get to me before Sasuke." said Naruto, knowing how Gaara had a habit of forgetting things.

Sasuke nearly chocked on his sandwich, he swallowed hard, "You know he'd find out!" Sasuke put the sandwich on the counter.

"Ohhh that…" Gaara coughed, "Because I like virgins. it's the only time I get to be seme, being with Kiba is tough…always uke…" Gaara pulled out of the drive and headed down the street.

"heh, yeah right, how?" asked Kiba with a slight laugh as he saw Sasuke's reaction.

"oh well that makes sense. I'm stuck as uke too with Sasuke, since I don't know nothing'." said the blonde as he turned to face forward in his seat, his hand brushing against Gaara lightly.

:p

"Well…" Sasuke was going to run out of excuses real fast, 'Have to think of something…have to think of something…' he thought to himself, face turning slightly red.

In Gaara's mind a light bulb clicked, 'Tee, hee uke…' He licked his lips, "Hey were at that icka icka shop, lets go." Gaara got out of the car and for some unknown reason felt HOT.

"can't think of nothing can ya?" whispered Kiba into Sasuke's ear, his hot breath playing with Sasuke's dark hair, caressing his cheek.

"okay" said Naruto as he got out of the car and headed towards the shop. The moment he entered he was met by a silver haired man with one blue eye and one red eye. "hey Kakashi" said Naruto as he started to look around.

"aw, Naruto, you gonna buy something today?" asked Kakashi, smiling at the thought of fresh cash.

:p

"N-No…." Sasuke admitted trying to hide his flushed face. His hands gripped the counter.

Gaara walked in hurriedly after, "You know Kakashi? Sup Kakashi, what do you recommend we get?" Gaara asked each question with a monotone voice, not exactly knowing what the money crazed horn dog would suggest.

"so why not? There's nothing to hold you back" whispered Kiba seductively as he lifted Sasuke's face up with his free hand, kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling back but still keeping Sasuke's face up. Making sure that the obsidian black eyes looked into his, his tanned fingers gripping the other's chin in a firm but gentle hold.

"hmmm, how about for Naruto some handcuffs and for you Gaara we'll go a bit more extreme, what about a black horse tail whip with some anal beads." said Kakashi with a slight smile, Gaara was a regular customer and he always bought the most expensive things.

"ok handcuffs sounds good. Of course I know Kakashi, Sasuke brought me here a few times. Hey what's this?" asked Naruto pointing and a pair of what seemed to be cork screws.

:p

Sasuke leaned forward wanting more of the soft lips, not like Naruto's chapped ones. His legs felt like jelly, 'Wow…He's good.' was all that he could think of and he soon forgot about Naruto.

"Mmmm, sounds good." Gaara was thinking it over and walked to where Naruto was, he put a hand on his shoulder, "Those my friend are a special kind of Nipple clamp. " Gaara smirked and evil grin.

Kiba kissed Sasuke again more passionately, not asking for entrance like he would with Gaara. He removed his left hand from Sasuke's chin and placed it around Sasuke's waist so that he wouldn't fall.

"o…oh" said Naruto blushing 'I don't think Sasuke likes pain. Naruto looked around and his blue eyes landed and a leather dog collar with little metal spikes lining the edge. A matching leash was hanging next to it.

:p

"There's also cock rings and books over in that corner Naruto-kun." Kakashi was doing his best to advertise his products.

"So have you decided what ya want yet Naruto-Chan?" Gaara asked as he turned around to see a girl they knew as Tenten from school enter.

"Mn." Sasuke parted his lips, tongue flicking into Kiba's awaiting mouth, his hands loosing their grip on the counter top.

Kiba moved his right hand from the cupboard and placed it behind Sasuke's head and pushed him forward,

deepening the kiss. Black silk weaved between Kiba's fingers and for a second he thought of Gaara's fiery

red but he quickly forgot it and concentrated on the battle of tongues.

"yeah, I think so. How much are those?" asked Naruto pointing at the collar and leash.

"those my boy are $50.00" said Kakashi with a smile as Naruto pulled out some money from his wallet.

"here" said Naruto as he handed Kakashi the 50 and he took the collar and leash, putting it in a bag. "hi

Tenten" they both said. "lets' go" the blonde said as he left the store.

Tenten ignored the boys and headed towards the 'magazines' Gaara followed Naruto out of the store

without saying bye to Kakashi. "Naruto, lets get home so you can show Sasuke-kun what you bought."

Gaara smiled and started the car.

Sasuke smirked through the saliva swap, he pulled away, "Not….In the kitchen…okay?" Sasuke frowned

and put a slight pout on his face.

"Mmmm… but Sasuke-kun, that'll take to long, and I don't feel like moving." said Kiba, smiling at the

adorable little pout. The brunettes hands started to explore Sasuke's toned chest, beneath his shirt. One

hand started to play with a nipple as his other hand went down to the rim of Sasuke's pants. Slipping his

hand in the pants, he found the hardened cock and stroked lightly as he leaned into Sasuke and licked the

raven haired boys neck up to his ear "besides…. I love to torture my toys" whispered Kiba in a seductive

Voice as he gave Sasuke's ear a pleasurable but painful nip.

"Kay" said Naruto as he got into the car and buckled up, a smile on his face.

Sasuke hissed lightly, his head tilted back, banging on the cupboard, "Shit, Ki-Kiba we have to m-move!"

Sasuke shivered, "T…Toys?" The boys knuckles turned white, gripping harder pleasure churning in his

stomach The stroke to his pole nearly making him give in to Kiba's wishes.

Gaara drove off, thinking of what would happen with the collar and leash, "Soooo Naruto-kunnnn the leash

and the collar…what cha gonna do with em?" Gaara asked, moving his eye's off the road for a split second

to gaze at the blondes soft figure, he looked him up and down, 'Damn these blondes…' he thought

lustfully.

"um…. Now that I think of it, I dunno. I was gonna let Sasuke do whatever he wanted to me. Well, since I'm

not that experienced and all." said Naruto, blushing at the side look from Gaara.

"I guess we could move… that is if you prefer the table." said Kiba with a grin as he pulled his head back to

look into Sasuke's black pools, his nails lightly teasing the Tip of Sasuke's cock. "toys, are my… I guess

you could say, lil' ukes." said Kiba as he nipped lightly at the raven haired boys lips.

Sasuke blushed both from the comment and the fact that he was starting to feel hot and heavy,

"N…Naruto's room…" was all that had come to his mind. He motioned with his head the best he could to

the door of the blondes room.

"Nnnf." Sasuke whimpered silently as his lips were attacked with the dog like fangs.

Gaara drove up into the drive way of Naruto's house, he parked the car, "Well maybe he could teach you

some things…" Gaara had become aroused at the idea and was now sweating slightly.

"um… yeah. I guess he could." said Naruto as he got out of the car. The blonde walked up the steps of his

house and then waited at the door for Gaara. 'why am I waiting?' thought Naruto.

"Naruto's room… hmmm kind of kinky but then Naruto would definitely find out, don't cha think?" asked

Kiba as he made his way down to Sasuke's neck, he removed his hand from Sasuke's pulsing member and

then pulled the raven haired boy's shorts down, letting them fall to his ankles. The brunette's hands went to

Sasuke's balls, rolling them around, creating friction.

Sasuke was speechless all he could do was focus on the pleasure he was receiving. Sasuke wanted to do

something too, his seme side taking over. His hands moved from the counter, his right hand went down to

Kiba's waist while his left went to the bottom of Kiba's loose shirt, he pulled it up.

Gaara got up the stairs following Naruto, "So I guess it's lady's first?" Gaara opened the door and beheld

the sight in front of him, "K-KIBA!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" He shouted, appalled by not what Kiba

was doing but what Sasuke was doing, 'and after having a fight with Naruto-kun!' he thought as he turned

around to see Naruto's reaction.

Naruto felt as if the whole world had just turned upside down. The blonde stood there shocked at first, then,

as all the facts came in he gave Sasuke and Kiba a glare before he stalked over to his room and slammed the

door behind him. 'he did it again, he doesn't even deserved to be slapped. All well, that just proves that

Sasuke doesn't love me.' thought Naruto as he turned around and kicked the door, he heard a cracking

sound as part of the bottom came out. He ignored it as he went over and sat down on the bed, his deep blue

eyes filled with sadness and pain 'why did I have to fall in love with him?' thought Naruto to himself.

"uh… ga.. Gaara! H..hi. Oh no." said Kiba as he heard the door slam and then a crack. The brunette quickly

did as he was told "oh. Well he's taking it better then last time." said Kiba to the red head. "um… Sasuke…

you might want to put your pants back on." he finished.

Sasuke blushed a deep red and quickly pulled his pants up and ran to the bathroom, he then pulled all his

clothing off, "Shit…cold shower, cold shower…" Sasuke said to himself as he turned on the water and got

into an icy shower, cooling him and his body down.

"YEAH OH NO! What the hell were you thinking?" Gaara asked half shouted as he turned around and

closed the door, "You know what? I think you set Sasuke up for this…" Gaara almost smiled at the thought,

"You're getting better but you shouldn't have done that with Sasuke, you know how Naruto would react…"

Gaara went over to the couch and sat down, he could hear the shower going and knew Sasuke was trying to

will his arousal down.

"sorry, well I was thinking that you and Naruto would be gone for a little while. I wanted to see how

attached Sasuke was to Naruto. Apparently not very cause it only took one kiss to get him going. Does that

count as setting him up?" asked Kiba cutely, "you know, now I need someone to finish the job with, any

volunteers?" asked Kiba with a smile as he walked over to where Gaara was sitting. The brunette leaned

over and kissed the red head on the forehead lightly before he sat down next to him.

Naruto laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He could hear noises coming from the bathroom

and the living room, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was stay in his room and stare at the ceiling.

Gaara smiled a mock smile, "No, I think you deserve blue balls for a while! I'm going to wait to see if

Sasuke's going to comfort Naruto-kun, and yes I would count that as setting up as I said you're getting

better at setting people up."

Sasuke got out of the cold water after his erection had gone down, he dried himself and put on his clothes.

"Man, Damn Kiba…" Sasuke was talking to himself and walked out of the bathroom to see Kiba and Gaara

on the couch, he heard a snap and looked down, "Door?" he asked thin air as he had stepped onto a piece

of wood he recognized coming from Naruto's door. He looked back up and silently asked with a tilt of his

head if Naruto was in his room.

"hmmm. Yeah Naruto's in his room. I think volcano head here is enjoying this. Which part he likes I dunno."

said Kiba slightly amused but feeling completely tortured by his erection. "c'mon Gaara, just a little bit of

fun… it doesn't have to be all the way." whispered Kiba into Gaara's ear as he gave the lobe a slight nip.

Naruto closed his blue eyes as he tried to concentrate on sweet dreams. A picture of his parent's heads

hanging from the ceiling flashed through his head. The blonde's blue yes opened in a flash. "shit" Naruto

swore rather loudly. 'I can't even dream' he thought to himself.

Sasuke flinched, "He's rather angry…DAMN YOU KIBA!" Sasuke was pissed by the fact that Kiba had

done that to him and the fact that he was weak enough to fell with it. He walked timidly over to Naruto's

door and knocked once, "N…humm…" Sasuke stopped himself and sighed, "Naruto-kun, can I come in?"

Sasuke then knocked on the door once more and without hearing any complaint from Naruto first he opened

It and walked in. He shut the door behind him and leaned on it.

"No fun! And guess what?! I got pierced… and you don't even get to see it yet!" Gaara taunted poking

Kiba in the chest playfully, making him back off from his weak point.

"you did! Hey did Naruto get one too? Where is it? Oh yeah and I got an offer for you. Want to hear?"

asked Kiba all in one breath. "oh, looks like Sasuke's mad at me. All well, not my fault. I just gave him the

bait and he bit. Not like I would've forced him." he continued.

Naruto continued to stare at the ceiling, breaking things sure does calm people down. 'man I need to get a

lock on my door.' he thought to himself.

"Um…Naruto-kun?" Sasuke went up to the bed and sat next to the blonde, he cautiously ran some fingers

through the blondes silky locks.

"No, Naruto got a tattoo." Gaara smirked and lifted up his shirt, he flashed the piercings and then pulled it

back down, "Offer? What type of offer?" Gaara's face flipped to a frown.

"oh, cool, what does it say and where? Damn those are awesome." said Kiba as he saw the flash of silver.

"heh matches mine. Oh yeah the offer, you can be seme. But there's a catch." said Kiba sneakily.

Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away as if he was swatting away an annoying fly.

"Mmmm." Sasuke whined he rubbed his hand, "Are…you that mad? He set me up, I was lonely and out of

line I know that…" Sasuke was rambling faster and faster trying to make sense.

"It say's 'I'm owned' and he got it on the top of his back." Gaara would of raised and eye brow if he would

have had one, "Seme…sounds nice…but the catch part I don't like…"

"the catch is, you have to marry me." said Kiba bluntly with a serious look on his face.

"SET YOU UP! HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET SET UP! AND YOU MUST BE REALLY FUCKED UP IF

YOU WERE LONELY! I WOULDN'T CONSIDER GETTING A HAND JOB FROM YOUR BASKETBALL

BUDDY AND THEN GETTING LAID BY YOUR ROOM MATE BEING LONELY! IF YOU'RE LONELY

ENOUGH TO GO AT IT WITH KIBA THEN YOU'RE JUST A FUCKEN LOOSE SLUT!" yelled Naruto as he

sat up and looked at Sasuke anger coursing through his body.

Sasuke got up from the bed, "I don't need to hear this from you! You know me better than anyone and you

should have known I can't resist someone when I have a temptation." Sasuke walked to the door, still calm,

"If ya really wanna know something worth your wild, the only reason I got up was because I was thinking of

you! HAPPY?!" He opened the door and turned the corner to his bedroom, "You guys…It's late if you

wanna stay over your welcome to the guest bedroom down stairs. Sasuke went to his room and locked the

door, he went to his desk and sat down, he wrote out a map of his basketball plans for the next week and

started to write out a game plan, 'Damn it! Oh well I'll just let him rant, nothing I can do about it…DAMN!'

"I have to WHAT?!?!" Gaara jumped back into the arm of the couch in total shock, He heard yelling from

Naruto's room and Sasuke telling them to go to the guest bedroom, "I'm not MARRYING YOU! I'm

WAAAAAY to young!"

"I'm kidding" said Kiba with a laugh 'man I should of expected that' he thought. Kiba scooted over to Gaara

and kissed the red head passionately on the lips before pinning him to the couch. "maybe you should think

about it" whispered Kiba into Gaara's ear as he switched from the lips to nibbling on the red head's weak

point.

"damn it." Naruto said angrily as he stood up and walked over to the door, slamming it again he leaned

agents it.

Sasuke sighed again and put his work off to the side, "I can't work like this..I can't believe I lied to him like

That…Why am I getting upset over that? I should be upset about him fuckin calling me a loose slut…in a

way it's true I guess…" Sasuke laid his head on the desk and stared intently at the door like he was

expecting it to talk to him or something.

"Ah…Get off!" Gaara pushed Kiba off of him onto the floor, he rubbed his ear, "Not right now you horny

bastard, can it wait till stuff dies down?" In truth Gaara liked making Kiba wait, it was his own way of torture.

"nah not really" said Kiba rubbing his head. 'hmmm, I've got an idea' thought Kiba. The brown haired boy

stood up and smiled at Gaara before he leaned over and picked him up, walking over to the stair well "you

gonna walk or do I get to carry you all the way?" asked Kiba as he went down the first 3 steps.

"yeah you lied" said Naruto, he could hear what Sasuke was saying through the door.

Sasuke sat up, "Yeah I did…have you calmed enough to talk to me? You can yell all you want but I'm not

going to hear it." Sasuke stood up and plopped down on his bed he could hear Naruto better there.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, "Now, this is better!" he gave a smile only Kiba had ever seen.

"heh, yeah well enjoy it while it lasts." said Kiba, amusement flashing in his brown eyes as he descended

the stairs.

"yeah if I want to kill anything I'll stalk Kiba" said Naruto in a calm voice.

Sasuke chuckled he got up and walked out of his room, he walked up to Naruto's door and leaned on it,

knowing Naruto was doing the same, "What time do you plan on going to bed? We've got sucky prep

school tomorrow…we don't want to be late…" 'God knows what Kiba and Gaara are going to do… they

better get up tomorrow…' he smiled at the thought of a sore Gaara and tired Kiba going out to the bus.

"Oh I will…" Gaara leaned up and nipped Kiba's ear, "I mean up there they would have seriously harshed

my boner." 'humph' he thought to himself satisfied, Gaara thought he made himself clear.

Kiba laughed "mk, I get it." said Kiba as he finished walking down the stairs and went into the guest

bedroom. "man you're heavy" said Kiba as he gently let Gaara down onto the bed before he climbed on to

the other side, and laid back.

"I dunno, I don't think I can sleep. Can't we just skip school? It's not like we need it or anything." said

Naruto through his door "there's really no point in anything. I mean if you get into something, sooner or

later you're gonna get hurt." sighed the blonde.

Sasuke cringed, "I got the message okay, I screwed up big time okay? Will you come to bed?" Sasuke

pleaded, "If you sleep with me, you won't try to assassinate me while I sleep will you?" He backed off the

door and turned around.

Gaara cat crawled over to Kiba and straddled his waist, "So, as seme I declare I wanna be uke!" Gaara stared

down at Kiba's body, "Why wear so many clothes?" he asked quite stupidly.

"you are soooo weird, but that's why I love ya." said Kiba as he flipped Gaara onto his back "and I wear

clothes because I had to eat breakfast and I didn't want to go naked." he replied.

"I dunno" said Naruto with a smile.

"C'mon Naruto-kunnnn…" Sasuke placed a hand on the door and tapped his fingers. He sighed, 'He's so complicated.' he thought.

"umph, sounds fair." Gaara smirked, his arousal pushing on his pants. Just knowing that pleasure was going to come to his body was enough to make him sweat with anticipation.

"you know, I think I used up all my desire for foreplay on Sasuke." said Kiba thoughtfully as he looked into Gaara's green orbs.

"mk, fine" said Naruto as he turned around and opened the door "I guess Kiba and Gaara decided it was safer down stairs." he said.

"Ooo so were just going to get to the goodies…" Gaara said pouting.

Sasuke smiled and nodded his head in agreement, he went into his room, got into his dresser pulled out his school uniform and setting it on the desk for tomorrow, he went and sat on the bed, waiting for Naruto.

Naruto walked into Sasuke's room and saw the raven haired boy on the bed. He walked over and got under

the covers, yawning a little.

"probably if I could get you to strip" said Kiba with a smile even though he knew that he'd probably do whatever the red head wanted.

"Well that's no fun, you strip me…" Gaara asked hotly, arms now around Kiba's neck, fiery hair splayed across the bed sheets.

Sasuke crawled under the covers and plopped his head on the pillow, he stared at Naruto, "I really am sorry you know…" he said gently.

"yeah, I know" said Naruto as he snuggled into Sasuke, his head resting on his warm chest. "I just don't understand why you keep doing things like that." he whispered lightly, "I want to be the only one for you, not Kiba or Gaara, but me."

"heh, we'll do it your way then" said Kiba as he pulled Gaara's shirt off, displaying the two brand new nipple piercings. The brunette leaned down and kissed Gaara hotly.

Gaara slipped his tongue swiftly into the awaiting cavern, he explored his gums and each tooth before sucking on his tongue making himself moan with want and need.

Sasuke sighed, "Really?" Sasuke smiled slightly, 'he's become attached to me…' Sasuke yawned, he looked at the clock and it said 10:37p.m

"yeah" whispered Naruto, wanting to close his eyes but he was afraid to find out what he would see. The blonde shuddered unconsciously, he didn't want to sleep… he just wanted to stay here with Sasuke forever.

Kiba's hands worked expertly on Gaara's pants, pulling them down to expose the red head's pulsing arousal. The brunettes finger nails teased the tip of Gaara's member, smearing pre-cum onto his fingers as the tongue war continued.

Gaara had to pull back, he was out of breath, his hips bucked upward, "Th…that thing about…about foreplay…no-no ore foreplay! PLEASE!" He huffed, "Take me Kiba!" Gaara was shaking from the lust that filled his body, he had wanted Kiba so bad the past few hours.

"Why…? I think I'm pretty horrible, why would you want to stay with someone like me?" Sasuke was serious, he thought e was a really horrible person, someone hard to live with, with all his mood swings and everything, 'Oh yeah I have to go to the doctors tomorrow after school…' he took his hand and set it onto Naruto's shoulder to try and calm his shivering.

"because I love you" said Naruto, his shivering stopping. 'but does he love me?' Naruto silently asked himself.

"mk but you have to get my clothes off, the longer it takes the more I get to torture you." Kiba said with a smile as he moved his other hand to Gaara's balls and he started to roll them in the palm of his hand.

"Mmnn." Gaara pulled off Kiba's shirt and lifted his head and latched onto a pert nipple, hands and arms on Kiba's waist, he pulled down his pants to his ankles, tongue flipping around the hard bud, he bit it then collapsed back down, bucking up again wanting more, "K-Kiba please!" he whined breathing hard and shallow.

Sasuke took a long hard breath, "W…why me?" Sasuke had become confused, he buried his face into Naruto's blonde locks of hair and breathed deeply, calming his nerves with the sent of Naruto's watermelon type shampoo.

"because when I'm with you I don't worry about the past or the future or anything. All I think about is the moment, and for once in my life I'm me and not someone else. It makes me happy just to see you, to not be scared." Naruto whispered.

"well I guess I made a promise" said Kiba and then he slammed in, straight through the pain and into pleasure, thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm. Kiba moaned as he felt himself be swallowed up again and again by Gaara.

"AHAA!" Gaara screamed as he felt himself rip slightly from not being stretched out first, "KIBA!" He screamed again, his voice becoming horse as he felt Kiba hit the bundle of nerves that sent sparks in front of his eyes.

"You get…scared? Why?" Sasuke had become slightly worried and his words were muffled in Naruto's locks, he turned over onto his side making it so Naruto's back was resting cuddle to his chest, he gripped Naruto in a possessive manner and leaned his head near his shoulder he whispered into Naruto's ear, "Is it…because of your parents?"

"sometimes it's because of my parents, but there's other things too… like the bla-" Naruto broke off, not wanting to say the name he had given to his parent's murderer.

Kiba felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he kept up the speed, his hands finding two separate jobs. One hand held Gaara's hips down while his other hand started to pump the red head's rod.

"MNN K-K-KIIIBBBAAA!!!!!!!" Gaara felt his balls tighten and he released his seed onto Kiba's chest as well as his own.

Sasuke sighed heavily, "I used to have a psychiatrist, you know that. In one session when I had to talk to her about my past, I chocked up and she told me that if I couldn't tell her anything it would only hurt me more. In the end I ended up telling her everything and I felt crap load better." Sasuke tilted his head upwards and gave a comforting suck to Naruto's earlobe.

"I'm afraid of the bla…black devil" Naruto whispered, fear from just saying the name showing in his voice.

Kiba moaned loudly as he entered for the last time and came inside of Gaara.

"K-Kiba…" Gaara panted, in total after glow he didn't know what was up and what was down, all he knew was he was satisfied.

'Oh boy.' Sasuke thought, "Who's that?" Sasuke urged as he moved from Naruto's ear down to his neck, he sucked softly teasing with his teeth.

"the person who killed my parents" said Naruto, he was finding it extremely hard to concentrate with Sasuke sucking on his neck.

Kiba pulled out tired but in an afterglow, he flipped over onto his back off of Gaara and grabbed a towel from the side of the bed stand and started to clean the cum off of Gaara's and his own chest "I hope I didn't go to hard tonight" he said to the red head lying next to him as he fished wiping up the last of it and threw the towel onto the floor.

Gaara wasn't listening, his ass hurt but he was to tired to complain, he fell soundly asleep on top of the covers.

Sasuke stopped after leaving a noticeable hicky on the side of Naruto's neck, "Have they caught him yet?!" the raven-haired teen asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"no, that's why I'm scared of him." said Naruto in a small voice, now wishing that he had something to distract him from the memories.

Kiba looked over at the red head next to him and smiled 'he's so cute when he sleeps' he thought before falling asleep.

Sasuke sighed and looked down, "Is that…a bruise on your back Naruto-kun?!" He asked alarmed at the blackish color on the blondes tan skin.

"huh… oh no, um I've got a tattoo now. Gaara went to go get some piercings so I got a tattoo instead." said Naruto sheepishly as he pulled off his shirt to show Sasuke.

"Sweet! Hey, it says 'I'm owned' does that mean I bought you?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Naruto back over to him in a tight hug.

Naruto laughed "yeah, I guess" he said as he snuggled in closer to Sasuke's heat.

Sasuke sighed and drifted off into a slumber, curling up to fit Naruto's body.

Naruto fell asleep and as he slept he dreamed….

Naruto and Sasuke were laying on the beach, watching the sunset. "Sasuke, I love you so much. I wish we could just stay like this forever" said Naruto as he snuggled into Sasuke.

"yeah, me too." Sasuke replied as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's cool black eyes and said "let's be together, always."

"yes lets." said Sasuke before he leaned down to kiss Naruto on the lips. "I'll love you forever Naruto-kun, marry me"

"of course" Naruto replied happily and he closed his eyes for one second.

Naruto opened his eyes and the scene was different, now he was standing with Sasuke underneath the cherry blossom trees that were in front of the school. Sasuke was walking away from Naruto, almost as though he didn't notice Naruto there. "Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" yelled Naruto as he ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. Suddenly Sasuke snatched his hand away in utter disgust as he stopped walking.

"what the hell Naruto, that's gross, don't hold my hand." Sasuke said in a mean tone.

"b… but, Sasuke-kun…. Don't you love me anymore?" Naruto asked silently.

"don't call me kun, I never loved you and never will. It's just gross to go out with another boy" he said.

"but… you asked me to marry you" Naruto started to cry.

"so what, I changed my mind." and with that Sasuke disappeared.

"no… Sasuke…. Don't leave me." Naruto started to say in his sleep as he thrashed back and forth. "don't hate me… please don't hate me." he said through the tears streaming down his face.

"Mnn, Naruto? Wha?" Sasuke woke up and looked at the clock it was 1:18am, "Mn, Naruto-kun wake up!" Sasuke shook Naruto slightly, feeling tears fall onto his hands.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke "sa… Sasuke" stammered Naruto as he hugged Sasuke and buried his face into Sasuke's shirt, the tears refusing to stop.

"What happened this time?" Sasuke was relived to have Naruto down to earth rather than when he had completely frozen up on him last time, he hugged Naruto back, rubbing his back slowly, trying to get the crying to stop.

"you… you told me that it was gross for two guys to like each other and that you didn't like me any more. Y…you wouldn't even let me hold your hand and then you just disappeared." Naruto sobbed, feeling slightly embarrassed that something that sounded so stupid could make him cry.

Sasuke laid there slightly speechless all he could say was, "Oh, you know I wouldn't do that to you Naruto-kun." He continued to rub his back.

Naruto's sobs slowly started to stop and he wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I'm sorry" whispered Naruto once he had gained control of himself.

"You don't have to be sorry…do you think you might be able to sleep in a little bit? You know what, why don't we play hooky tomorrow…sound good Naruto-kun?" Sasuke was trying to brighten the mood a little.

"that sounds good. But …. Sasuke don't you have to go to the doctors tomorrow?" asked Naruto feeling slightly happier but a little worried. 'Sasuke still hasn't told me why he has to go to the doctors' the blonde thought.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, I do but not till 3:30" and with that he fell into a deep sleep looking foreword to not having to wake up early the next day.

Naruto snuggled in Sasuke's chest and lay there with his blue eyes open thinking until he fell into a light sleep some time later, the steady beat of Sasuke's heart calming his mind.


End file.
